Fate's Influence
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: Sixteen year old Emily didn't expect herself to end up in Kingdom Hearts and take on the role of a Keyblade wielder. She also didn't expect the enemies in the game to know and use her problems in life against her. She must race against the clock to save the main heroes of this game and overcome her fears in order to return back home. Will Emily succeed? Includes OCs.
1. Chapter 1: What the hell just happened?

**A/N: Well, I've got another random idea for another KH Fanfic! This one involves my own OC that gets sucked into the world of Kingdom Hearts and suddenly has to take up the mission given to her in order to save the Kingdom Hearts world from Xenahort. Just a quick note, the stuff about Namine and Roxas in this chapter is made-up. This is mainly due to the fact that I've stuck with the Kingdom Hearts storyline and I needed to come up with a logical idea for Namine and Roxas to be complete "Somebodies". This is my first time attempting a KH fic involving my own hero so could you please go easy on the reviews? Much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclamier: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise I wouldn't be here! :P**

* * *

Chapter 1: What the hell just happened?

I have no idea how I got here. At this moment in time I am floating in complete darkness and have no memory of how I got here or even who I am! I'm not even kidding! I have no memory of anything. I'm surprised I am able to talk and know words. I have a feeling I did not have a life before I came here. Have I been asleep? God, all this thinking is really hurting my head! Wait a minute, am I floating downwards?

For some reason I feel like I'm going down. Or am I floating up? Ok, I'm gonna shut up now! I'm confusing myself… I felt my feet land on something hard. I stopped floating and glanced around at my surroundings. I saw nothing. Everything was still dark! Huh, I wonder what I'm standing on… I began to jump up and down to see what sound it made. The sound was muffled. I couldn't tell what I was standing on. Suddenly bird like creatures flew from the floor and a blinding light was revealed from underneath them. Taken back by the sudden surprise I shielded my eyes with my arms from view and ducked. After a few seconds I slowly glanced around again and found a picture being revealed. The birds flew upwards towards the darkness and eventually I could see the entire picture. The place had finally been lit up and I could see what looked like a coloured stained glass floor with an image of three familiar people stuck around the outside.

It was in a circle shape. At the bottom corner of the circle, I saw a familiar blonde haired boy wearing armour with his eyes closed and a Keyblade in one hand. Isn't that Ventus? The girl next to him on the opposite side of the circle had light blonde hair and was wearing a white dress. Her eyes were closed. That's Namine! I'm sure of it! And the boy above Ventus and Namine looked similar to Ventus with the same hair colour and Keyblade. His eyes were also closed. That's Roxas, right? Whoa, how the hell do I know these people? And why am I here?

Suddenly I saw a large hoard of creatures swarming along the floor towards me. Ah, Shadow Heartless! Wait, how do I know what they are? No time to be thinking about that! I turned to run; however I skidded to a halt sharply at the edge of the circle and stared at the long dark abyss below. Looks like escaping isn't an option… I turned back to the find the creatures had descended closer. One of them looked like they were about to attack me. I used both my arms to shield myself as the Heartless leapt up hungrily and dived towards me; however I soon saw it rebound away from me and disappear. It was then that I felt something clutched tightly in my right hand. I glanced up to find a Keyblade in my hand with a yellow handle.

I have a Keyblade? Yes I'm not going to die! I quickly charged forward into the middle of the swarming Heartless and waited for each one to strike. In a matter of fifteen seconds one by one, I slashed through every single Shadow Heartless causing them to fade from the dark abyss I was trapped in. I slumped onto the floor completely out of breath. That was too close! I stared down at the Keyblade in my hand as it quickly vanished in a flash of light. How did I know how to fight them and what they were? Are there some things I remember and some things I don't? Funny how I know what creatures they were but I can't remember who I am…

"Well, well, that was a splendid battle. I see you're very knowledgeable about the Keyblade and the Kingdom Hearts world Emily"

Why does that voice sound so familiar? I quickly glanced upwards to find an elderly looking wizard standing on the other side of the glass floor in a blue cloak with white star and crescent moon shapes on it. His hair was a dark grey and so was his long beard. He was wearing a matching wizard hat. I know him! I quickly leapt up to my feet in surprise.

"Are you Yen-Sid?"

The wizard slowly nodded.

"Indeed I am. It seems you are regaining your memory quicker than expected"

I lost my memory?

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"You don't come from this world Emily. You come from a world known as Earth. You may not remember this yet but you were brought here on purpose. If I do recall, the area in which you were in at the time froze and you were brought down here into the depths of the abyss that separates the Kingdom Hearts world from your own. You are very knowledgeable on Kingdom Hearts, or so I've been told. Are you remembering anything yet? Like whom you are or how you got here?"

Oh yeah, I remember now! My name _is_ Emily. I'm sixteen years old and am about 5ft exactly. I think… Kingdom Hearts is a game I enjoy but have only played Dream Drop Distance. The other games I know of I've been watching walkthroughs of to get through the story. I was in my ICT class when time suddenly froze around me. Next thing I know, I found myself slowly drifting off into a small slumber and ended up here! Yes, it's all come back to me! But wait a minute…

"Why did I lose my memory?"

Ha, funny how I said half the question in my head and the other out loud! Yen-Sid slowly stroked his beard thoughtfully while pondering on my question.

"I have a feeling that was caused by the disturbance of the Heartless trying to get at your heart. The light within it managed to overpower them and send them packing; however it must have caused you to forget everything"

I stared back down intently towards Namine, Ventus and Roxas on the coloured glass stained floor.

"Has something disrupted the Kingdom Hearts world that involves these three?"

"Yes Emily that is why you have been called. I'm sure you have heard of Riku, Kairi and Sora"

I nodded.

"Well at the moment Xenahort has once again caused the world great peril; however these three have disappeared when we need them the most. I have no idea what has happened to Kairi and Riku but for Sora I do know. Sora has been sent into an unconscious state and his body is now in the clutches of the real Organisation XIII; however his heart has wandered from his body. Since this has occurred Roxas has become a full person and is no longer dependant on Sora. Sora isn't dependant on him either; however this hasn't just occurred for Sora and Roxas. You may have already guessed the same must have happened to Kairi as her Nobody Namine has too become a proper person and neither of them have dependence on each other; although I haven't detected any signs of her heart wandering from her body. Both Roxas and Namine have fallen into the clutches of the real Organisation XIII. You know who they are, right?"

"Yes, those are all the people Xenahort planted his heart into in order to create thirteen vessels of him. These are nobodies of his apprentices, nobodies of his original self and his heartless"

Yen-Sid nodded approvingly.

"Yes, it seems you are well informed. Namine and Roxas have both had their memories wiped and the fake members of Organisation XIII have been revived in order to help Xenahort with his goal due to them managing to survive without the dependence on their somebodies hearts. Roxas is back to being a member of the Organisation and Namine has been locked back up in Castle Oblivion where she is to meddle with Sora's memories in order to turn his mind over to the darkness and make him a slave of the Organisation. Their memories of what happened beforehand are gone and the Organisation are convincing them that where they are now is where they have always been and what they are doing now is what they have been doing before their memory loss"

"But how did all of this happen?"

"Sadly I do not know. All this happening is due to a force out of my control and knowledge; however all of this has also ruined the chances of young Ventus being revived again after all this time. Without Sora's heart being inside Sora's body, Ventus is still trapped in the slumber he was put within all those years ago. He needs another person to keep him strong and to also locate Sora's heart. When these two combine, he can awaken. The three of them must then join the hero who was destined to come at a time of such peril to aid Sora, Riku and Kairi in the battle against Xenahort along with the other seven guardians of light. That person is you Emily. You are the only one who can help them and your abilities earlier proved to me you are worthy"

So does that mean…?

"Did you set the Heartless on me?"

Yen-Sid slowly nodded.

"I did but not the ones that tried to take your heart. Of course if the Keyblade had never come to you in the first place I would have prevented the Heartless from harming you. You were never really in any danger when entering here"

"What about Kairi and Riku? How did they vanish? And how did Sora even end up in their clutches?"

Yen-Sid pondered on my question again. I have to comment on this! His beard is quite long and bushy. Perhaps a bit too bushy…

"I do not know. How all three of them ended up into their clutches or disappearing is beyond my understanding; however we shall not linger here any longer. It is obvious you are a self-taught Keyblade wielder just like Sora and Riku. King Mickey needs to explain to you fully what your tasks are, that is if you choose to accept them"

I have a feeling I won't be able to escape this world alone. I'm going to have to agree to this, aren't I? I'm going to have to if it's the only way I can get back home again. Besides, it might actually be quite fun! I nodded stiffly, smiling.

"If you need my help I'm willing to give you a hand!"

An approving nod came from the elderly wizard.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now you need to unlock the Keyhole in order for us to leave here and head to Disney Castle"

A light suddenly flashed above us as it revealed the shape of a Keyhole, lighting up the dark atmosphere within this abyss. Taking a deep breath, I summoned my Keyblade and carefully held it up towards the Keyhole. A purple light quickly shot out of it and opened it up. I found the atmosphere around me start to be bathed in a bright white light. Haha, I feel just like Sora!

"_I'm here…"_

(What was that? Was that a voice? Wait that voice sounded like-)

I didn't have time to finish my thought however as Yen-Sid and I were finally teleported away from the abyss.

* * *

I finally landed on ground that was recognisable: soft grass. I stared up towards the large castle in front of me in awe as a cold breeze brushed past swiftly. I'm so glad to finally be out of there now! I looked around for Yen-Sid and finally spotted him by the castle steps conversing with Donald and Goofy. Yep, I must definitely be at Disney Castle! Just as I strolled forward towards them I halted in front of the fountain. I noticed that my clothes had changed. Wait what? Has anything else happened to my appearance? I'd better check!

I stared intently at my reflection on the water's surface. Let's see, my hair still has curly ends and is quite frizzy. It's still brunette coloured and covers half of the top part of my back. And my eyes are still brown. I sighed with relief. Thank god for that! Now as for my clothes, they had definitely changed! Instead of my navy blue school blazer, I was wearing a plain black cardigan like jacket. In place of my shoes and trousers, I was wearing black tracksuit bottoms with a white streak going down the left and right sides of both legs and black trainers with a white Nike tick on either side of both shoes. The only thing that hadn't changed about my clothing was my school shirt. I was still wearing that! Hm, it's an old style of clothing but I must admit it actually doesn't look that bad. I'm just glad I wasn't put in a dress! Yeah I'm a tomboy. I'll happily wear a skirt but a dress is a no-no for me!

"Oh what are we gonna do now Yen-Sid sir?" I heard Donald question.

I quickly dashed over to the group to see what was wrong. I wonder if Mickey is missing again… It's just a random thought since he seems to disappear quite a lot without anyone else knowing! Goofy stared at me surprised. Have I frightened him or something?

"Hayuck, is this the new Keyblade wielder Yen-Sid sir?"

Yen-Sid nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, this is the Keyblade wielder that was foretold to come"

I smiled warmly and became slightly flustered. I'm still not used to the fact that I'm being treated like some big-shot hero that is going to save them all…

"I'm Emily"

Donald stepped forward and shook my hand vigorously.

"I'm Donald, wizard to King Mickey!"

Goofy gave me a big pat on the back, almost knocking me over. God, he doesn't know his own strength, does he?

"Hayuck, they call me Goofy! I'm King Mickey's right hand knight!"

"It's nice to meet you both"

"Sadly I do not know what to do Donald. I cannot track Mickey's whereabouts. A dark power seems to be interfering"

I knew it! The King has gone missing!

"What's happened to Mickey?"

"The King went missing sometime this morning" Donald sighed. "The only thing he left behind was a letter but not even that has told us where he is!"

"But Donald, the letter does give instructions for the Keyblade wielder to follow to help find Sora's heart" Goofy intervened.

"Oh yeah, I remember now!"

Donald quickly fished around in his pockets until he managed to locate what might have been the letter. He quickly pulled out a piece of paper rolled up and handed it to me. I carefully unrolled it and scanned the contents of the letter. Wow, the King's hand writing is very neat!

* * *

_Dear Donald and Goofy,_

_I am so sorry that I have rushed off yet again without you but this matter I have to attend to is very urgent and I can't risk endangering you both. I have decided to try to help the new Keyblade wielder by tracking down Sora's heart in order to awaken Ventus from his long slumber within Castle Oblivion. I will also try and find Riku and Kairi. I do not want there to be a heavy burden for this person to carry, even though they were destined to help us at a time of such peril. This letter to you contains the instructions I have left for this Keyblade wielder to follow in order to help find Sora's heart. _

_First the youth must journey to Castle Oblivion and befriend Ventus who is trapped within its depths. Even though Ventus is unconscious, I know they will be able to communicate with him. They need to alert him of what has happened in the world above and that they will help him regain the soul he once lost. I know Ventus is close to awakening. We cannot waste another second. _

_The youth should then journey up Castle Oblivion to locate where young Namine is being held captive. I have managed to locate where her sketch book is with all the drawings she had during Sora's time in Castle Oblivion and when she moved into the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town. These must be used in order to try and help regain her memory and the Keyblade wielder must befriend her to help convince her to stop tearing Sora's memory apart. _

_Finally, the youth must then go to the Twilight town headquarters for the old Organisation XIII to find Roxas. She must befriend him and try to bring his memories back through discussion. In my memory, there are no objects that were in his possession before he lost his memory so the use of familiar names will have to be used in order to help him gain it back. If this doesn't work then Namine will have to use her memories to help him remember. _

_I am sorry again for leaving you both in the dark; however you will have an important part in this mission later on. I will give out the rest of the duties for this Keyblade wielder when I return but for now please support them in any way you can. I will return soon my dear friends. Do not worry about me. I wish you all good luck._

_From King Mickey _

* * *

Whoa, that is a lot to do! I just hope the King will return soon… I carefully handed Donald back the letter. Yen-Sid thoughtfully stroked his beard with one hand.

"So Mickey has set out to try to help locate Sora's heart? Whenever there is a crisis as big as this I always suspect Mickey will vanish off somewhere. At least he has given us a lead as to what we do next. Emily, it seems you have quite the task ahead of you. Do you think you can remember and do what the King has asked of you?"

I nodded stiffly.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure these things are done"

I may have a goldfish memory but I'm sure I can remember what to do. Suddenly I saw Pluto dashing down the steps of Disney Castle towards us. What the hell is he carrying in his mouth? He skidded to a halt in front of me and gently placed the item in his mouth at my feet. Pluto barked happily and wagged his tail at the same time. I slowly bent down and picked up the item to find it to be a sketch book. This must be Namine's. I slowly knelt down and gently stroked the top of Pluto's head, smiling.

"Thank you Pluto"

Pluto barked happily in reply.

"Well then Emily I suggest you hurry off to Castle Oblivion. Time is of the Essence" Yen-Sid suggested.

I nodded stiffly, carefully placing the sketch book tightly under my arm.

"Good luck!" Donald cried, waving confidently as Yen-Sid slowly opened a small portal in front of me.

I gave them all a small, reassuring smile before taking a deep breath in. Here goes nothing! I slowly walked towards the portal.

"_Can anyone hear me? I'm here…"_

(Hey, it's that voice again! That voice sounds like- Ah!)

My thoughts were cut short sharply as my eyes met a blinding light after stepping into the portal.

* * *

I blinked quickly a few times to make sure my eye sight returned to normal before continuing. I glanced behind me warily. I watched intently as the portal disappeared in a flash of light. Well, guess that means there's no way I can chicken out now! I slowly turned around to come face to face with a large brown castle towering eerily over me. The atmosphere that was surrounding this place wasn't really helping my nerves.

So, this is Castle Oblivion… It is a lot creepier up close than from the pictures I've seen of it! I quickly glanced behind me warily to make sure there were no members planning on sneaking up behind me or if anyone actually saw me appear here. Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked over to the doors of Castle Oblivion and shoved them open roughly. I was met with bright white walls and flooring. I cautiously walked into the middle of the room and glanced up curiously at the long spiralling staircase that led upwards. I felt slightly dizzy even though I was on the bottom floor right now. How the hell am I supposed to find Namine and Ventus in here?


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Occurrences

For the one person that followed this story I decided I'd update this chapter for them. So here is Chapter 2! (I'm surprised I wrote more for this one you know! XD) Oh and by the way, some of the stuff in this chapter that are theories I made up just to fit to the storyline. Just a heads up!

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Occurrences

I glanced around some more for any sign of a door or another staircase leading down. There wasn't one. This is just great! There is no way Ventus is being kept on any of the upper floors in case he is discovered. So the only logical explanation would be downwards, right? If that's the solution then where the hell is the damn door? Deciding to do something incredibly stupid, I summoned my Keyblade and began hitting it off the walls in the hope of finding a very hollow spot. That way I'd know if there was a door there; however by the time I had gone around all the walls I had not come across a hollow spot anywhere.

I groaned loudly. What kind of security was this? Then another idea came to me. I pointed my Keyblade towards the right wall just to test to see if anything would appear. Luckily for me, I saw a small purple keyhole appear. Using the Keyblade I finally managed to unlock it as it revealed a small staircase leading downwards behind it. I smiled to myself victoriously. My crazy ideas do work sometimes! After looking behind me warily to ensure there were no members sneaking about, I cautiously proceeded down the long narrow staircase. I closed the doors tightly behind me and dashed down the staircase quickly. I've wasted enough time up there! I need to hurry! Kingdom Hearts are depending upon me! Whoa, that sounds weird but at the same time it's cool! Ha!

* * *

I came to a sharp halt at the bottom of the stairs as I saw a small hint of light. I slowly walked into the room and glanced around me in awe. It was quite a sight to behold. The room was completely covered white, including the stairs. A large white chair sat at the centre of the room. Sitting unconscious in that chair was a young boy about the same age as me with his eyes closed, smiling. He had blonde hair and was wearing a metallic blue armour cover on his left arm (It was right from my view of him). Is that Ventus? I carefully approached Ventus and stood in front of him silently. I never thought I would see Ventus up close like this. I stood there silently, taking in the scene before me. I slowly reached out my hand and gently touched his forehead. I just want to make sure this is all real! He didn't budge but he did seem real so I'm definitely not dreaming this. Aw, he looks so peaceful!

"_It's been a while since I have had a visitor down here…"_

I leapt back in fright and glanced around for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?"

The voice chuckled.

"_My name's Ventus but everyone calls me Ven"_

"Wait, you're the one talking then?"

I glanced back confused towards Ventus in the chair. How the hell is he talking?

"_You know who I am?"_

"Of course I do. I was sent down here to find you by an old friend of yours"

"_An old friend of mine… Was it Aqua?"_

"I'm afraid not. It was Mickey actually"

Silence suddenly filled the room.

"_Oh… You haven't seen her wandering around lately, have you?"_

Should I tell him what really happened to Aqua? He deserves to know the truth, right? Aqua is his close friend after all!

"No I haven't. Last time I checked she went into the Realm of Darkness and never returned…"

Another long silence filled the room.

"_I see… I'm glad to hear Mickey is ok at least! Well, who are you might I ask?"_

"My name's Emily"

"_Emily? That sounds like a nice name! Hey Emily, can I ask you something?"_

"Sure, ask away!"

"_I have seen weird cloaked figures wandering around on the upper floors lately. Do you know who they are and why they are here?"_

"Those cloaked figures are known as Organisation XIII. They are a group of Nobodies that are trying to resurrect Kingdom Hearts. They are keeping a young girl trapped here so she can mess with Sora's memory and turn him over to the dark side. Of course, she doesn't realise what she is doing as she has no memory of who she originally was"

"_Ah, I have sensed her around here too. And I wondered why Sora's heart felt weak! Have they captured him?"_

"Just his body is in their clutches. His heart has wandered from his body and at the moment Mickey has gone out in search of it. No one knows where its whereabouts lies right now"

"_That explains why I haven't awoken yet… It's weird you know. When you first entered here, I thought I sensed Sora in here with you too; however even though I can still sense him, I know why he isn't here. Maybe it's his heart that I'm sensing!"_

"It probably is. I'm sure you'll wake up soon"

"_I hope so. This is the chamber of waking after all! It's a bit ironic that I'm sleeping in the chamber of "waking" right?"_

The two of us laughed together happily. I glanced back towards Ventus's body and saw his smile widen. He must still be able to move his mouth even while stuck in a coma like slumber.

"_Man, I haven't laughed like that in ages! It's been a while since I have had any visitors down here. The last and only one I've had is probably Aqua…"_

I could hear the sadness in his voice. Ventus never even got to see his friends after the fight. That was understandable. The entire time poor Ven was trapped in his heart thanks to Vanitas and the only way out was to destroy them both to prevent the X-Blade from being forged. I'm sure Aqua and Terra will be resurrected sometime through my adventure, at least I hope anyway…

"I'm sure Aqua and Terra will come back somehow Ven! I'm sure of it! I mean, you're coming back, right? You didn't die. You three are destined to re-unite again!"

"_Yeah, I got lucky I guess. I think you might be right! We are a strange bunch but they are my friends and I believe in them. I know we are all destined for something greater!"_

I smiled to myself. Now that is what I wanted to hear! I'm glad I could make someone happy!

"_So, what is going to happen now? Am I ever going to wake up?"_

"I was told that my heart along with Sora's should hopefully wake you up. We just need to find it first. I was sent here to help you and two others out. I was destined to come at a time of great peril and I will see to it that everything is put right again before I leave here"

"_I have a feeling you will Emily. I can sense a strong willed and caring soul within you. I know you can set things right again"_

I blushed a little with embarrassment. Well, I never thought I'd receive a remark like that at all in my lifetime…

"_Wait, if Sora is in trouble then what has happened to his friends? Are they all right?"_

"Sadly I have no idea. They both have just disappeared without a trace!"

"_No one knows where they are?"_

"No one does. That's the worrying thing. Mickey has also set out to find them"

Silence suddenly fell in between us as a loud bang sounded from above. A young girl's muffled voice cried out soon after. I frowned worriedly as the thought of Namine came to mind. Did something happen to her up there?

"_That cry came from the thirteenth floor! I think it was that girl you mentioned earlier!"_

"Drat, the Organisation had better not have hurt her!"

"_I can sense it. Her aura seems upset and scared. Something did happen up there and I don't think it was very pleasant…"_

"I'd better hurry up there and see what's happened!"

I began to dash towards the exit.

"_You're leaving already?"_

I skidded to a halt sharply and looked back towards Ventus's body, smiling sadly. His face seemed sad.

"I'm afraid so. I have other things I need to attend to. I will be back though! I promise I will come back for you!"

Ventus chuckled lightly.

"_I can sense that you are one who will keep their promises. There's one last thing I need to ask of you before you go! I want you to have something which my friend Aqua gave me a while ago. I believe it will be safe in your hands. Just look in the left pocket of my trousers. That should be on your right"_

I quickly dashed back over to Ven's motionless body and saw something small and green glisten out the top of his pocket. I carefully took it out of his pocket and stared at it curiously. It was the wayfinder that Aqua made for Ventus that was in the shape of the paopu fruit! I carefully placed it inside my cardigan pocket, buttoning it up so I didn't lose it.

"_Please take good care of it"_

"Don't worry Ven. I will guard it with my life!"

Ventus chuckled. That was the last thing I heard from him. The room fell still once again. Taking in a deep breath, I dashed straight back up the stairs.

"_Don't worry Ventus, I'm safe inside Emily. You will wake up soon"_

I skidded to a sharp halt on the stairs at the sound of the voice. That definitely wasn't Ventus but who was it? Why am I dwelling on this? You don't have time Em! I quickly continued to dash up the staircase again.

* * *

Just as I came out of the door I heard a whooshing sound and voices coming from the stairs. Panicking, I quickly hid back behind the door just as two of the members of the Organisation passed by after emerging from those portals. It was Larxene and Marluxia! I heard Larxene laugh evilly as I pressed my ear tightly against the door.

"I swear Marluxia you are just too soft with that girl!"

Marluxia sighed annoyed.

"Well I still think that what you did was out of order. Namine had no idea what she was talking about, did she? There was no way that she could have known what she had remembered"

Namine had some of her memory come back? Oh my god, this is brilliant! That means it should be easier to talk to her!

"Well she needs to know that what she said was wrong!"

"But Larxene, hitting her might have caused more memories of her past life to return. If she remembers, it will become difficult to make her cooperate with us again. For your sake I hope that hasn't happened…"

"Oh well, what's done has been done. She knows it was wrong and she won't say a word of it again! Now let's focus on making sure Roxy hasn't remembered anything!"

Marluxia sighed heavily.

"I doubt Roxas has remembered anything. Unlike Namine he hasn't got any past emotions that he felt when he joined with us. As long as he doesn't become too aware of himself again then we should be fine"

I heard the doors to Castle Oblivion slam shut with the sound of it echoing throughout the large castle. Oh damn, Larxene hit Namine… Right, time to go and comfort her! I shoved open the door roughly, making sure to slam it shut again so no one discovered Ventus's little hiding place. I stared at the long winding staircase in front of me intently. Why doesn't Castle Oblivion have a lift for those who can't transport through portals? Stupid Organisation and their stupid little portals… I decided to stop whining and started dashing up the staircase as fast as I could go. I haven't got time to waste! The fate of Kingdom Hearts rests in my hands! Sora and the others suffered obstacles like this in the past, so stop whining and move!

* * *

I collapsed onto my knees on the staircase as I glanced up again wearily. I still have a long way to go and I don't know how many more damn floors of attacking Heartless I can take! My energy ran out a long time ago and my lungs are burning! I took in deep breaths in an attempt to get my body back to normal again. My arms and legs were throbbing horridly. Ok, I need to lie down! Just for a quick rest!

Suddenly I heard a small growl sound behind me. I gulped loudly and turned my head around slowly to see a Shadow Heartless swarming through the floor towards me. Oh crap… I summoned my Keyblade and tried to stand; however I quickly collapsed back onto my knees again just as fast as I attempted to get back onto my feet. I'm too weak! I'm too weak even to cast "Curaga"! Seriously, is this how I am going to die! I have barely even done enough to help people and already I am going to die!

"_I shall lend you my strength…"_

And there's that damn voice again! Why appear now? Then I swear everything happened in slow motion. Just as the Heartless leapt up from the floor hungrily, a sudden wave of strength washed over me. I leapt up to my feet and swung my Keyblade forward swiftly and sliced straight through the Heartless in one go. I paused and stared down towards my hands intently. What just happened? I stared back up towards the rest of the staircase, sending away my Keyblade. I'd better move before I lose this new found strength. I closed my eyes and smiled awkwardly.

"I don't know who the hell you are but if you can hear me, thank you" I muttered silently.

I continued to push myself as I descended up the rest of the stairs. When I finally reached the Thirteenth floor I heard voices come from one of the doors nearby on my left. Curiously, I carefully approached it and pressed my ear up against the door. Yes, I bet you've worked out by now that I am a bit of an eavesdropper. In these kinds of situations, I am. In any other situation, I am not.

"Are you sure Larxene didn't hurt you Namine?"

I heard a small muffled sniffle.

"I'm fine Riku. There is no need to worry"

"But your eyes are puffy and red and-"

"It's fine Riku-" Another sniffle sounded but this time it was slightly louder. "She hasn't hurt me"

Oh drat, I forgot Replica Riku was in there… This is going to be harder than I thought. The entire time I had forgotten I had managed to keep Namine's sketchbook clutched under my arm unscathed. That is quite a surprise! I actually thought I'd lost it a few floors down when one troublesome Shadow Heartless attempted to try to eat it! I'm not even kidding, it was quite weird but funny at the same time! Taking in a deep breath, I slowly opened the door.

* * *

The room I had walked into was completely white. It had a large crystal like ball thing directly in the centre of the room. Sat near the top right corner of the room in a purple/white chair was a young girl with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. She was wearing a plain white dress with light blue sandals. She had her head hung down towards her lap, staring intently at a plain sketchbook in front of her. There was a young boy on her left side with his hand placed firmly on her shoulder, knelt down beside her chair. He had silver hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a similar suit to Vanitas except it was blue and red. They both appeared to be the same age as me.

I stayed in the doorway silently until Namine lifted her head up slightly and turned to stare at me. She stared at me with curiosity. Replica Riku on the other hand quickly snapped his head towards me and leapt to his feet, summoning his Keyblade and standing in front of Namine protectively.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

I raised my hands up slowly.

"Easy Riku, I'm not here to harm Namine!"

Repliku's eyes widened. He only tightened his defensive stance further.

"How do you know my name? And how do you know her name?"

"I was sent here by someone very important to give Namine something, which I believe belongs to her"

I watched Namine slowly pop her head around the left side of Repliku curiously. Her eyes were slightly red and I could see a small red slap handprint on her left cheek. So that's where Larxene hit her…

"What is it?" She demanded timidly, letting out another small sniffle.

I held out the sketchbook towards Replica Riku.

"If you want to give it her because you think I'll hurt her then fine"

He growled at me and quickly strode forward, snatching the sketchbook from my grasp. Yeesh, someone's grumpy! I watched Repliku slowly walk back to Namine and hand her the sketchbook. She took it from him timidly and carefully opened it. I watched intently as she scanned the book with widened eyes, skimming her small fingers along each page as she turned over to the next one. Replica Riku gave me a death glare.

"You can leave now"

"I'm not finished here yet; however I shall wait until Namine has finished scanning through her sketchbook before I continue with what I have to say"

Repliku snarled; however he remained where he stood. Once Namine had finally closed the sketchbook, she glanced towards me with a surprised look on her face.

"Why are you here? Why am I remembering things which seem real but are not?"

I smiled warmly at her.

"Namine, those memories are real. What the Organisation has been saying to you is a lie. You do have memories of your past. You were a Nobody that came from Kairi, Sora's friend. You somehow ended up here, Castle Oblivion, with no memories and the ability to create and break memories. Marluxia found you and used you to change Sora's memories, saying you'll become a Somebody if you completed this task. You were known as a witch to some people I believe. Is everything coming back to you yet?"

Repliku was staring at me wide eyed.

"You're a liar! She isn't a Nobody! I spent my childhood with Namine! You're being stu-"

"No Riku, she is right" Namine interrupted quietly. "You were created by Vexen to lure Sora here the first time. I implanted fake memories into you for that reason too. You are a replica of the original Riku. Marluxia made me replace his friend Kairi with me so that Sora would come to Castle Oblivion to save me. I remember that I started to realise that what I was doing to Sora was wrong and after telling him the truth, I tried to help him put his memories back together by sealing him away. But this blonde boy…"

She quickly opened up the sketchbook and carefully lifted it up to show me. It was a random picture of Roxas wearing his Organisation cloak. Replica Riku at this moment in time was left completely speechless. I could understand why. I think his memory was wiped as well…

"He seems familiar and yet I can't seem to remember his name. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, his name is Roxas, Sora's Nobody. In order for Sora to regain the rest of his memories he and Xion, another girl who had come from Sora and was a vessel that carried his memories, had to fuse with him. Xion and Roxas were both in Organisation XIII as members. Xion fused back with Sora first, making Roxas try to take down the Organisation. Riku stopped him and with help from DiZ he was placed in a digital version of Twilight Town. Any memories returning back yet?"

Namine nodded slowly.

"Yes, I confronted Roxas quite a few times over the seven days since he had forgotten his previous life in the Organisation. I made a promise to him… I'm sure I did… What was it again…?"

I stood there for a moment as I tried to remember. I never played Kingdom Hearts 2 but I watched the walkthrough! I know I saw that scene! Wait, I think I remember!

"Roxas, we will meet again"

Namine stared at me wide eyed. She must be remembering.

"And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you-"

"and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise"

Namine had recited the last bit along with me. A look of realisation finally lit up her face.

"I remember… I remember everything… I finally became dependant and no longer needed Kairi a couple of years after fusing back with her. I lost my memory when I was sent straight back to this place"

Namine suddenly gasped.

"Oh no, I've been toying with Sora's memories again! This is bad! I've been doing it because I lost my memory and was convinced otherwise! No wonder Larxene hit me. I was gaining my memories back"

I smiled at her comfortingly.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it. Well, I guess that's mission accomplished for me here!"

I turned towards Repliku who was still standing there with his mouth gaped open in shock. Namine giggled.

"Don't worry Riku I'll explain everything to you later!"

Repliku finally snapped out of his little trance and nodded stiffly. She slowly stood up from her chair and walked over to me by the door. Repliku didn't make any move to intercept.

"Well you seem to know a lot about me and yet I have no clue who you are"

I smiled warmly, holding out my hand towards her.

"The name's Emily, a Keyblade wielder who has been sent on a task to help bring down Xenahort's plans once and for all and also to find Sora's missing heart"

Namine shook my hand gently, smiling brightly.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Emily! And thank you for helping revive my memories! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have helped me!"

I laughed happily.

"It's my pleasure. I'm glad to help!"

"So, what is going on with Sora's heart? And how did Organisation XIII get hold of his body?"

"Sadly no one knows. Sora's heart has wandered from his body and left him in a comatose state. It was because of this that Roxas was released from Sora's heart and has caused him to become a full person again; however like you he has lost his memories. You were released through Kairi's heart; although her heart is still within her body. No one knows where she is since she disappeared too along with Riku. I have been ordered by King Mickey to come and try to help you and Roxas regain your memories and also help awaken Ventus"

"Who's Ventus?"

"A young boy who's heart has been within Sora for a good few years. His body is deep down within Castle Oblivion. He has been keeping a close eye on you since you've come here. He's close to awakening now; however unless Sora's heart is found soon he won't awaken for another while yet"

"I see…"

"Do you know where Sora's body is being kept?"

"Well…"

Namine placed one index finger on her chin as she thought about it for a moment.

"Sadly I don't think I do…"

"I do"

Namine and I turned towards Repliku surprised as he slowly walked over to stand loyally beside Namine.

"I heard he is apparently being kept in the Twilight Town headquarters. He's being guarded by a small swarm of Emblem Heartless so no one tries to steal his body back"

I stared at Repliku dumbfounded.

"Er… Thanks Riku"

He narrowed his eyes towards me.

"I still don't trust you though"

I shrugged.

"I guessed as much"

Namine giggled.

"Honestly Riku, you should have seen by now that she isn't here to hurt me!"

Riku only shrugged and resumed his position back by Namine's chair.

"So, how much of Sora has given over to the dark side?"

Ha ha, I'm sounding like someone from star wars when I say that!

"Luckily not much, as a percentage I'd say it was about 5%. His body is somehow resisting the darkness and fighting back even though his heart is no longer there. That is probably what is preventing him from becoming a Heartless. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was planning on trying to get you and Ventus out of here once I have confronted Roxas. I was just wondering how bad the situation was. Since it isn't very severe at the moment, do you think you would be able to slow the process down and act like you haven't gained your memory back just until I come back for you and Riku?"

Repliku stared at me surprised when I mentioned his name. I raised an eyebrow towards him.

"What? Did you think I was going to leave you in here on your own and run off with Namine? You don't have a right to be here just as much as her!"

Namine thought over my previous question carefully.

"I think so; however Marluxia might get suspicious if he finds that it's taking a while. Even if I give him a suitable reason I won't go unpunished…"

Suddenly Repliku grabbed my arm and threw me behind Namine's chair roughly.

"Hey, what was that-?"

"Shush, someone's coming!"

Just as he said those words I heard the sound of a black portal being formed in the room. Repliku quickly shoved the doors closed and ushered Namine back to her chair. She kicked the sketchbook I gave her roughly under the chair before picking up the one the Organisation must have provided her. Repliku stood beside the chair loyally and Namine quickly sat down just as I heard feet make contact with the ground.

"Ah Riku, there is something that I need to discuss with you"

I'd recognise that voice from anywhere… That's Vexen! Oh crap!

* * *

Yeah, I really wanted to put Larxene in this scene instead of Vexen but I changed my mind just so I could torture him by making him come out of his lab to check up on Namine and Repliku! XD Lol! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Eavesdropper

Phew, finally got this one done! Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourited and whatever else there is which I can't seem to remember... XD Oh and you know how in the games there are those scenes where the players know what's going on but the characters of the plot don't? I mean as in like scenes of the Organisation plotting something without Sora or the others knowing of it? Those will be included in this fic to help make chapters longer, just thought I'd let you know! Yeah I forgot to add something to the disclaimer on Chapter 1 so...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Just the OC/OCs used in this fanfiction. **

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Eavesdropper

I sat silently with my back pressed tightly up against the back of the chair as Vexen halted somewhere in the centre of the room, or at least that is what I guessed…

"But before I do, Namine?"

I could hear Namine scribbling something down in her sketchbook. I heard the pen halt on the surface of the paper and a small sigh escape the young girl's lips.

"Yes Vexen?"

"Marluxia wants to know why on earth it is taking you so long to change Sora's memory. He is really getting impatient with it"

Namine remained silent for a moment. She was probably trying to be careful with her choosing of words.

"Sora's mind is resisting more than I actually thought. For some reason he keeps pushing away my attempts to convince him otherwise"

"How is that possible? Sora's heart was extracted from his body by Xemnas himself! Without his heart how is he putting up barriers to prevent the darkness from consuming him?"

My eyes widened. It was Xemnas! Xemnas was the one who disposed of Sora's heart! Vexen sighed heavily.

"Well whatever, just keep trying Namine. That's all I can really say to you"

There was a short silence before I heard the pen make contact with the paper again. Vexen cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Now then Riku time to get back to the matter at hand. Have you seen or heard anything suspicious within any part of Castle Oblivion?"

There was a small pause which I believed to be from Repliku as he pondered Vexen's question.

"I do not think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Axel has been sensing that someone has entered Castle Oblivion uninvited; however it seems there has been no sense of any disturbance of the building…"

Vexen seemed to move off with his words at the end. His tone appeared to have sounded like something had caught his attention. I heard his footsteps make contact with the floor again as they got closer and closer to the chair. I froze and held my breath. Oh no… Please don't come near here!

"Funny, I can sense an unfamiliar aura in this room now…"

I watched Repliku shuffle back a bit to try to block me from Vexen's view.

"Huh, I don't sense anything"

I face palmed my forehead. Repliku is making it too obvious with his tone! I could hear his footsteps edging closer and closer. I saw him appear in front of Repliku; however he was facing towards the left wall. Repliku continued to shuffle further backwards to try to keep me from view. Just as Vexen went to glance at him the sound of a book smacking against the floor echoed around the room. I watched Vexen quickly glance towards Namine with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Honestly you stupid girl, how clumsy are you! You haven't got time to be wasting by dropping things all over the floor!"

"Sorry Vexen…" Namine apologised, mumbling.

I heard her gathering her things up from the floor, including a red pencil that had rolled by me. Just as she reached round to grab it she gave me a small wink in response. I'm guessing she did that purposely to distract Vexen. Vexen sighed frustrated and stormed back towards the other end of the room. I heard a portal beginning to form.

"So Riku, keep an eye out for that intruder, ok?"

Repliku saluted him.

"Of course"

Vexen sighed heavily.

"I swear something went wrong with the replica's system during its creation…"

I heard Vexen's footsteps dying and the sound of the portal disappear. I remained still for a moment, until Namine held her hand out gently towards me. I jumped surprised. I didn't hear her get up… She smiled warmly at me.

"It's alright, Vexen's gone now"

Letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding (or should I say I forgot I was holding…) I carefully took her hand as she slowly and carefully helped me back up onto my feet again. Repliku wiped his forehead with one hand and sighed heavily.

"That was too close! Namine saved the day there!"

"Yeah and you nearly gave me away!"

Repliku frowned at me.

"How was I?"

"Well, you made it plainly obvious by shuffling towards me and saying in an obvious tone "Huh, I don't sense anything""

Namine was laughing happily behind me. Repliku blinked in confusion, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I don't get what you mean…"

Namine and I exchanged awkward glances before the two of us started laughing loudly. Repliku was still confused.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

I sighed heavily and patted his shoulder gently, still chuckling.

"It's alright Repliku, you'll learn about it later!"

I turned towards Namine and smiled.

"Thanks for that. I wouldn't know what I would have done if you hadn't covered for me like that!"

Namine returned the smile.

"No problem. We're supposed to look out for each other, right? That's what friends are for"

Her eyes widened when she realised what she said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, no need to apologise. You're right. We are friends"

Namine was taken aback by my response but she rubbed the back of her head nervously and smiled awkwardly as if to say "Er, thanks I guess".

"Well, I'd better get going!"

I slowly turned towards the door.

"Wait, you're leaving already?"

I could hear Namine was quite upset and that was understandable. She'd finally made a proper friend who she hadn't altered the memories of and now they were leaving. I slowly turned around to face her and held my pinky finger up.

"I'm not going to be gone for long, remember? I'll make you a promise right here and now to come back for you and Repliku"

"Repliku?"

I laughed nervously.

"Yeah that's the nickname you're known by back where I come from. It's just so we can tell you and the real Riku apart and in a way it kinda gives you your identity, even if you look like Riku"

Repliku pondered on what I said for a moment.

"Repliku, huh? Yeah that actually isn't a bad name. To be honest, I'd rather be called that than "Riku"!"

"So, do we have a promise?"

Namine nodded stiffly as she wrapped her pinky finger tightly around mine.

"I can tell you are one who will keep your promises. I'll try and slow down the process to edit Sora's memory but once we leave here I'll try and convert everything else back to how it was"

I nodded satisfied. As I walked towards the door I patted Repliku on the back.

"I know you won't allow Namine to come to harm. Keep up the good work Repliku"

Repliku nodded and watched my retreating back as I walked slowly out the room after shoving the doors open roughly. Just as I reached the stairs I heard Repliku say something.

"Namine, do you think Emily there is a bit strange?"

I laughed quietly to myself along with Namine as I continued my journey back down the stairs. He thinks I'm the strange one? I thought he was!

* * *

Vexen teleported back into the Grey Room of "The Castle That Never Was" and accidently came face to face with Larxene. She frowned annoyed.

"Get out of the way braniac!"

Vexen rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I don't have time to play "insults" Larxene. Where's Marluxia?"

Larxene smiled evilly.

"Oh, have you got a status update from Namine then?"

He nodded stiffly.

"I'll show you where Marluxia is. I have nothing better to do anyway and plus I would like to know what the hell is taking the little brat so long to finish the job!"

Vexen and Larxene continued to converse casually as she led him down a nearby corridor.

"Well her reason does seem logical this time but I doubt it's true"

Larxene sighed irritably.

"I swear Namine had better not be gaining her memories back! Perhaps Marluxia was right when he said I was a bit harsh with her…"

Vexen smirked.

"That's what you get for being violent!"

Larxene halted sharply and swirled around to point her claws towards Vexen's neck. Vexen barely flinched at the sudden action.

"I'm not in a good mood this morning Vexen, so you'd better choose your words wisely!"

Vexen sighed.

"Well it is another duty of mine to annoy you, correct? It is in my name after all! I'm supposed to "vex" you out!"

Larxene growled annoyed and swiftly turned back around, strolling up the corridor with long strides. Vexen sauntered behind, chuckling to himself.

They finally came to be outside of Marluxia's room. Larxene knocked twice before waiting for Marluxia's reply.

"Come in"

Larxene sighed heavily.

"Does he always have to say it in a smooth like tone?"

Vexen shrugged, obviously not bothered. The two of them cautiously walked into the room where they found Axel leaning casually against the back wall while Marluxia stood in the middle of the room. Axel's back straightened up a bit when Larxene and Vexen entered. A small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in"

Larxene and Vexen ignored Axel's comment as the door was gently pushed closed. Marluxia stretched his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

"So Vexen, what is the news from Castle Oblivion?"

"Well Marluxia, Namine has reported that apparently Sora is somehow resisting the darkness. She's tried quite a few times; however all her efforts have failed. Also the replica has reported that he has not seen anyone wandering around Castle Oblivion or sensed any disturbance whatsoever"

His gaze turned icy as it crossed with Axel's.

"It seems someone has been telling a load of porky pies…"

Axel chuckled to himself.

"Oh I assure you Vexen what I sensed in Castle Oblivion wasn't fake. Why don't you tell Marluxia here how you sensed an unfamiliar aura in Namine's room while you were there…"

Vexen's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know that?"

Axel smirked.

"Oh, let's just say I was keeping a close eye on you to make sure you did your job right"

Vexen was fuming.

"Why you-"

"That's enough Vexen" Marluxia silenced, calmly. "So you did sense an unfamiliar aura in Castle Oblivion too; however it came from Namine's room, correct?"

Vexen sighed heavily, nodding reluctantly.

"Axel, when did you last sense the unfamiliar aura?"

"The aura was detected somewhere underneath the ground floor"

Larxene laughed loudly.

"Oh Axel stop being so stupid! There is no way the intruder could be underneath the ground floor of Castle Oblivion!"

"On the contrary Larxene, Axel's discovery and Vexen's discovery are both very useful to us"

Larxene glanced at Marluxia confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"There might be a secret passageway in Castle Oblivion which none of us know of. The unfamiliar aura could possibly be on King Mickey's side since they seem interested in Namine. It has to be connected to Sora somehow. If we can find that secret passageway then we can get to the bottom of what the King has in mind"

"Ah, I see your way of thinking Marluxia!"

Marluxia turned towards Axel.

"Axel, you and Larxene are to teleport to Castle Oblivion to try to find the secret passageway. Do you understand?"

Axel chuckled to himself.

"Don't need to tell me twice!"

The two of them quickly warped out the room.

"In the meantime, Vexen you and I shall report to Saix about this discovery so it can be reported to Xemnas immediately"

Vexen grunted.

(I'm sick of all this reporting business! I just want to get back to my lab…)

* * *

At last I finally managed to get back down to the bottom floor of Castle Oblivion. I swear there was more Shadow Heartless popping up this time than there was the first time I trekked up the stairs! Does that mean something bad is starting to brew? That usually happens if there is an increase in creatures in games. I shrugged it off. No point worrying about that now! I glanced around curiously. Now how do I get out of here? I don't think I need to unlock a Keyhole to get out of here but I can't open up portals so… I guess I'm stuck.

"Emily, look over here!"

I jumped with fright and glanced towards the doors to find Goofy and Donald waving at me through a portal. I quickly dashed over to them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Hayuck, we came to check up on you. Yen-Sid sent us to see how far you'd gotten and also let you know something. Did you speak to Namine and Ventus then?"

"Yep, everything is sorted more or less! Namine had begun to remember who she was before I even got here so it was a bit easier to talk to her. And Ventus knows what's going on as well. I also found out what happened to Sora and where he is being held thanks to Repliku"

"Where is he?"

"He's being held in the Organisation Head Quarters in Twilight Town. It turns out Xemnas was the one who released his heart"

Donald squealed in surprise.

"Oooh, that rotten good for nothing Nobody, I knew he was up to something!"

"Is there a chance to get him back?"

"Perhaps once I talk to Roxas there will be"

"Oh, er, Donald what were we supposed to tell Emily again?"

Donald huffed and smacked Goofy on the back of the head with his wand. I tried to hold back a laugh. I swear these two are a right pair!

"Yen-Sid sent us to give you something. You can have the power to create portals so you can teleport from one area to another without the whole unlocking the Keyhole business!"

I stared down at my hands surprised.

(I can have the power to summon a portal? Sweet!)

"I'll give you the power to create portals now before I forget!"

I watched Donald swirl his magic wand around in a swift circle repeatedly, causing me to feel a bit dizzy. He then leapt up into the air and smacked me on the top of the head with it. I saw a green light illuminate the tip of it. I rubbed my head annoyed.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"That's how I'm supposed to cast the spell!"

Suddenly the small green glow surrounded me. I feel like I've grown stronger all of a sudden. The light then vanished as quickly as it had appeared. I stood there dumfounded for a moment. Nothing happened.

"Try sticking out your arm or something" Goofy suggested.

Nodding slowly, I sent my left arm out in front of me and pointed my palm towards the doors. I imagined a small portal appear, which showed Twilight Town's abandoned mansion on the other side of it. A small green portal appeared in front of me leading to Twilight Town's mansion gates. Goofy and Donald yelped in surprise.

"Hayuck, gosh it does work!"

Donald smirked.

"It seems I really am a good magician after all!"

I sighed heavily.

"I'd better be off then. I have to go and help Roxas before things get out of hand"

I moved my hand away quickly to make the portal disappear. Donald and Goofy quickly stepped to one side to allow me through their portal instead. Another appeared beside the one leading to Twilight Town. This one led back to Disney Castle.

"Good luck!" Donald cried.

I waved back to them as I quickly dashed through the portal.

* * *

I had landed in the square of Twilight Town. Looking around all seemed really peaceful and quiet. I watched as the portal finally vanished completely behind me. Now where the hell is-

"Ah, Demyx help me! I can't fight these Emblem Heartless by myself!"

Ah, I think I just found him… I watched intently as Roxas came dashing around the corner into the middle of the square being chased by Emblem Heartless close behind him. He had the same hair style and coloured hair as Ventus with bright blue eyes. He was wearing his Organisation cloak and carried the Kingdom Key, Sora's Keyblade. I heard snoring coming from behind me. I slowly turned around to find Demyx sleeping next to a nearby wall. I frowned. My god, Demyx is lazier than I actually thought! I watched intently as Roxas dashed back round another corner. I sighed heavily. Looks like I'll have to help him… I decided to pursue him. I tried really hard to keep up with Roxas as he dashed towards the Twilight Mansion. He skidded sharply to a halt in front of the locked gates. He swirled around panicked as the Heartless slowly descended towards him.

I watched as Roxas summoned his Keyblade and tried to fire at them "Firaga"; however he landed onto his knees groaning in agony. I think the Heartless have weakened him. If I remember rightly, without the Organisation members with him Roxas is vulnerable to being attacked by the Heartless anyway. Oh dear… I'd better do something and fast. I quickly summoned the Kingdom Key only to find that the Keyblade in my hand was no longer the Kingdom Key. I stared down at the new Keyblade in my right hand confused. The handle was coloured a bright red and was in a square like shape at the top of the key. Along the top half of the blade was a flame like pattern coloured ice blue and orangey-red. Words outlined with orange and coloured a bright blue stood bold and proud on both sides of the blade. It read "Heart of Hell". The Keyblade still resembled a normal key.

Whoa, I've never come across a Keyblade like this one before! Does that mean… Oh my god, I've got my own Keyblade! Wait, I shouldn't be celebrating. I need to help Roxas! I charged forward with my Keyblade pointed forward.

"Firaga!"

A large ball of fire formed at the tip of the Keyblade. I watched as it fired straight towards a small group of the Heartless, exploding right in the middle of them. The Heartless disintegrated; however I had drawn the rest of the Heartless's attention towards me. I watched as they slowly turned away from Roxas and began descending towards me, slinking their way slyly in my direction.

"Triple Plasma!"

I held my Keyblade forward again as small balls of electricity formed at the tip. One by one, three balls of electricity shot towards the Heartless. It exploded loudly in front of their faces, making them either disintegrate again or disperse outwards to escape the damage. There were still too many of them. Time for some drastic action! I dashed towards the mansion wall swiftly and leapt upwards, placing my feet on the hard surface. I pushed off quickly as a purple blinding light surrounded me. I dived towards the remaining Heartless and began drilling into them with my Keyblade as I spun around on the spot like a drill on full power. I leapt up high into the air and finally did the finishing move. I charged downwards landing on the ground hard on one knee with my hand pushing hard into the ground.

The purple light dispersed out quickly and knocked the group of Heartless flying in all directions, each one disintegrating one by one. I took deep breaths and glanced around wearily to make sure I had managed to take down every single one and that they weren't going to do a sneak attack on me from behind. Roxas had finally stood up and slowly approached me curiously with a grateful look on his face.

"Thanks for helping me back there but I could have handled it myself you know"

I laughed.

"You were calling out to your friend sleeping by the wall for help Roxas! How's that handling it yourself?"

Roxas blushed embarrassed; however his embarrassment was soon replaced with shock when he realised that I'd said his name. He stared at me confused.

"How do you know who I am? I've never met you before"

"I've met a friend of yours who has talked a lot about you"

"You mean Axel?"

"No, Namine"

Roxas's eyes widened with realisation.

"Namine? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"You don't know her? If I recall rightly you encountered her quite a few times in Twilight Town and in this mansion. You saw her in that window up there, remember?"

I pointed towards the window on the left side of the mansion. Roxas stared towards it intently.

"Yeah, Pence and I were here investigating whether there was a girl who appeared in that window of the abandoned mansion. I was drawn in there by Namine and she explained to me what I really was, a Nobody"

Roxas froze in surprise for a moment.

"Wait, who are those people I just mentioned? They seem familiar yet it doesn't feel right…"

"Do you remember what happened before all of this? You were brought here to the gates of the Twilight Mansion by Marluxia who gave you your name, which is an anagram of Sora with an "X" in it. You were put into Axel's care which is how you two both became friends. Another girl came into the Organisation. Do you remember her name?"

Roxas was listening intently to what I saying. He pondered on my question thoughtfully.

"She had raven black hair and blue eyes like me… She could wield a Keyblade too. She said she was a vessel of Sora's memories and a failed replica of me. She tried to become Sora by fusing with me; however it was all a ploy. She fought me so she could go back to Sora and fuse with him to destroy Xemnas's plan. She was the reason I went to the World That Never Was. She told me to release the hearts she'd collected"

A tear suddenly came to his eye.

"Xion… Her name was Xion… I forgot who Xion was again…"

I patted his shoulder gently.

"You fought a guy called Riku at The World That Never Was. He was trying to stop you from taking on the Organisation because he wanted Sora back. After a gruelling battle between you both Riku won and knocked you unconscious. DiZ placed you in a digital version of Twilight Town to protect you until Namine had finally completed putting Sora's memory back together. Over those seven days the process began taking a very heavy toll on you. Your friends near the end of those days forgot about you and eventually Namine led you to the mansion where Sora was being held. And you finally fused back with him. Do you remember the promise Namine made to you? The one that she kept when you finally met again after Xemnas's supposed defeat?"

Roxas closed his eyes for a moment and thought about it.

"Roxas, we will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise. That is what she said. And she did keep it, even though we saw one another as we were when she made that promise!"

Roxas chuckled quietly to himself.

"I remember now. I finally became independent when Sora's heart was finally released from his body. I ended up back here by the gates where Xemnas greeted me. I was told that I was a member of this Organisation trying to collect hearts to supply Kingdom Heart's power…"

Roxas's eyes widened.

"Oh damn, I can't believe it! I've been betraying everyone this entire time and Namine…"

He looked at me eagerly.

"Is Namine free as well?"

"Yes, she has suffered the same situation as you. I helped her revive her memories; however she is trapped in Castle Oblivion at this moment in time. Don't worry though I am planning on freeing her and Ventus"

"Who's Ventus?"

"He's the guy you look so alike to. Even though you are Sora's Nobody, because Sora had Ventus's heart inside of him at the time and still has your looks come from him. He is deep in a slumber in Castle Oblivion waiting to be awakened"

Roxas's eyes widened.

"Oh no, Sora is locked away in the Twilight Headquarters! Well, his body is anyway… I'm not sure where his heart is. Right, I'm gonna go get him out of there now!"

Roxas started to run; however I quickly chased after him and grabbed hold of his right wrist, yanking him back roughly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not going anywhere Roxas! The Organisation will realise you've gained your memories back and tighten security! They could keep you locked away somewhere or even worse destroy you!"

Roxas sighed heavily.

"Yeah, you're right. What the hell are we supposed to do?"

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fret everything is going to be fine. I have a plan but you will have to listen really carefully to what I'm about to tell you"

Roxas nodded stiffly.

"Right, the first thing I will do is get Namine, Repliku and Ventus away from Castle Oblivion. In the meantime, you need to pretend that your memories haven't returned for now and find a way to get into the room where Sora's body is being kept. Wait for me there. Wait, what Heartless are guarding him?"

"Emblem Heartless are guarding him I think… Why do you ask? And who the hell is Repliku?"

"I need you to get rid of them before we arrive there so that nothing happens that could alert the Organisation about what is going on. And Repliku is a replica of Riku who is protecting Namine at this moment in time"

Roxas nodded understandingly.

"We need to free Sora's body and then escape through a portal back to Disney Castle. Do you understand what you need to do?"

"Yeah, I do. Oh and has Xion been revived yet?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so…"

Roxas glanced down towards the floor solemnly.

"Ah, I see…"

I patted him on the back gently.

"Hey, don't look so glum! I'm sure she'll come back! I mean, you did right?"

Roxas smiled at me warmly.

"Yeah, you're right! I shouldn't give up just yet! By the way, who are you?"

I held out my hand.

"The name's Emily"

He shook my hand cheerily.

"It's nice to meet you! And thanks for helping me regain my memories again! I never realised the Organisation were really just using me as a puppet"

I laughed.

"It's no problem! I'm happy to help!"

"Roxas, where are you?"

Roxas and I glanced back towards the forest entrance surprised.

"Oh damn, almost forgot about Demyx! I've got to go! I'll be waiting for you by the entrance to the room where Sora is being kept"

I watched as Roxas quickly dashed away back through the forest.

"I'm here Demyx!"

I watched on, chuckling to myself. I stared intently back down towards the Keyblade in my hand as I summoned it away. How the hell did I gain my own Keyblade? And why did I start off with Sora's to begin with?

"_Ventus… Namine… Castle Oblivion…"_

There's that voice again! Wait is something wrong at Castle Oblivion? I shrugged it off. Perhaps Yen-Sid will tell me when I get back. I quickly summoned a portal back to Disney Castle and dashed through it. Just as I began walking up to the steps of the castle Pluto came dashing down towards me, barking in panic.

"Pluto, what's wrong?"

He quickly dashed back in through the castle doors. I quickly followed behind him through the maze of hallways into the library. There I found Yen-Sid talking urgently with Donald and Goofy. I saw a familiar looking cricket on the desk they were standing next to. Hey, it's Jiminy! I approached them urgently as Donald jumped in surprise at my arrival.

"Oh thank god you've arrived back Emily! We are in serious trouble!"

Everyone turned around to face me as a sigh of relief crossed their faces. I jumped slightly when Jiminy leapt up onto my shoulder and held out his hand.

"Ah, so you must be the Keyblade wielder I have been hearing so much about! I'm Jiminy Cricket! Pleased to meetcha!"

I gave him my index finger and gently shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Jiminy! But anyway, what is the problem?"

Yen-Sid stared at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I've seen a horrid vision, which both signifies good and bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?"

"The bad news please"

"Castle Oblivion is collapsing"

* * *

"Vex"en. Yeah some of you may have already noticed that but because I'm stupid until I got to the part where I needed Vexen to have a good comeback against Larxene did I notice that part of his name! XD I thought it was quite clever to use so yeah I went and used it... Hm, what's going to happen to Castle Oblivion and why is it collapsing? Find out next time! :P Lol!


	4. Chapter 4: There is always a balance

Finally completed the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story. :)

* * *

Chapter 4: There is always a balance

My eyes widened.

"Did you just say Castle Oblivion is collapsing?"

"Yes I did; however the good news is that it is signifying Ventus awakening"

So that warning the voice gave me was this? I should have really trusted my instincts to begin with…

"I don't understand, how is it signalling that?"

"Castle Oblivion was originally built by Aqua to protect Ventus while he recovered. Now he is awakening the castle has served its purpose, hence why it is collapsing"

"When did it start collapsing?"

"It started after you left Emily" Donald replied. "Luckily though it is only small tremors, meaning there is still time!"

"Right, I'll go and get them out of there now then!"

I quickly summoned a portal to appear on the thirteenth floor of Castle Oblivion and dashed straight through it.

"Be careful young one, beware of the members. They are on the bottom floor" Yen-Sid warned as the portal closed shut behind me.

* * *

I halted sharply as something appeared around my neck. I glanced down to find a Kingdom Key necklace coloured silver. The charm attached to the chain was in the shape of the Kingdom Key. It even had the little Mickey Mouse Keychain attached to it too. What is this? No time to be thinking about that Em! Save Repliku, Ventus and Namine!

I dashed towards Namine's room to find Repliku standing outside it with his hand on the floor. He was knelt down on one knee. I could see it was shaking and I felt the vibrations travelling through the large structure. He glanced up at me with a relieved smile on his face.

"Ah Emily, I'm glad you have come back! What's going on? Why is Castle Oblivion trembling like this?"

"It's collapsing Repliku. We need to leave now. It's dangerous for you to be here"

Repliku nodded stiffly.

"Namine was gathering her things anyway in fear that the place was collapsing. She is almost ready I think; however we can't escape through the entrance. Larxene and Axel are down there"

I stared at Repliku dumbfounded.

"Why are they down there?"

"They said they were searching for a secret passageway"

My eyes widened.

"Ventus…"

"Who?"

"Oh this has just gotten worse, they are looking for Ventus!"

The tremors suddenly began to get worse. Repliku and I toppled over slightly. We're running out of time… I quickly dashed towards Namine's room and thrust the door open. To my surprise, she was already in front of the door and jumped back when I shoved it open. She sighed with relief.

"Oh thank goodness it's you Emily, I thought for a moment you were Marluxia!"

"Hurry Namine, we need to leave now!"

"What about Ventus?"

"We're going to get him but we need to get a move on. Larxene and Axel are searching for him"

Namine nodded understandingly. I quickly summoned a portal down into the depths of Castle Oblivion. I ushered Namine and Repliku through it quickly as the tremors began to worsen even more.

* * *

Axel stood there leaning back casually against the wall as Larxene smacked the walls constantly with her kunai. She growled annoyed.

"Where is the stupid secret passage?"

She glanced towards Axel with narrowed eyes.

"Well, are you going to just stand there and watch Axel? Because if you don't help me this instant, I will put out that flame that you call hair"

Axel had his eyes closed. He was silent. Larxene growled again.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"We need to leave now. I have a feeling Castle Oblivion is starting to collapse. The tremors that I felt earlier are worsening"

"We can't just get up and leave Axel! Marluxia wants us to-"

Larxene found herself being knocked sideways into the ground as a large piece of the ceiling crashed down where she once stood. Axel smirked and held out his hand.

"You sure you'd rather stay here?"

Larxene leapt up off the ground, cursing under her breath. She quickly summoned a portal and the two Organisation members quickly dashed through it.

* * *

I dashed through to find Ventus still unconscious in his chair; however his hands were moving a little. Namine and Repliku glanced around the place in awe.

"I can't believe this place has remained undiscovered for all these years…" Namine commented, gobsmacked.

"_Emily, I am glad to see you!"_

Repliku jumped.

"Who said that?"

I pointed toward Ventus's unconscious body.

"That's incredible…" Namine muttered.

"Ventus, can you move properly yet?"

"_I'm afraid not, I can only move my fingers"_

"Ok, hang on a second then! I'll help you get out of here!"

I quickly summoned the portal away and summoned another one to go back to Disney Castle.

"Hurry Namine, Repliku, dash through now!"

The two of them nodded stiffly and dashed towards the portal. A loose piece of rubble began to fall from the ceiling towards Namine.

"Repliku, watch out!" I screamed.

Repliku saw the danger and dashed to Namine's aid; however I could see he wasn't going to make it in time. A yellow blur soon passed by me and leapt up into the air, slicing the rubble into two. Namine skidded to a halt and glanced up towards her saviour with widened eyes. Repliku and I repeated the same action as they landed back on the ground again. I could finally see their face and appearance more clearly.

It was a young boy with blonde hair. He had one blue eye; however one of his eyes (I think his right eye) was covered with a large white bandage set diagonally over it. He was wearing a plain blue jacket with a white t-shirt with the word "Hell" written on it in flamed letters. His blue jeans were torn at the knees and he had white socks and trainers. He looked about the same age as me and had the same necklace too. The boy seems to be one inch taller than me… He looked around at the three of us gaping at him and growled.

"Put your eyes back in your sockets idiots! Do you want to die in here?"

Snapping me out of my trance, I quickly dashed over towards Ventus and began slowly turning him around so his back was facing me. Repliku and Namine dashed through the portal and waited patiently on the other side for me to come through. The boy quickly grabbed hold of Ventus's legs while I held him around the middle. The two of us quickly shuffled towards the portal as the tremors worsened further.

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy rolled his eyes at my question.

"Sheesh, you are so impatient aren't you? I'll explain everything once we get out of this crumbling wreck!"

* * *

As soon as the two of us finally made it through the portal, Repliku offered to take over for me carrying Ventus while I closed it. I quickly closed it just as Castle Oblivion finally began to collapse fully.

"Emily!"

We all jumped and swirled around to find Donald and Goofy quickly dashing towards us. Donald tackled me to the ground. I burst out laughing as I gave him a gentle pat on the back. He quickly leapt up off me as Goofy roughly helped me to my feet again. Ventus's top half of his body landed on the ground (Repliku had jumped because of the sudden appearance of Donald and Goofy) while the boy stood there holding up his legs frowning.

"Hello, don't leave me to do all the dirty work!"

Rolling my eyes at his remark, I lifted Ven's upper half back up off the ground. The two of us slowly began walking back towards the castle with Repliku, Namine, Donald and Goofy walking either in front of us or behind us.

"Oh yeah, thank you Namine!" Goofy thanked.

Namine stared at them confused.

"For what?"

Goofy scratched the top of his head in thought.

"Er, I don't know. I just remembered that Jiminy's journal said that we needed to thank Namine, so you know…"

Namine thought about it for a moment when a look of realisation hit her face. She must have remembered what Jiminy had said to her before she edited Sora's memories back to normal. Namine giggled.

"You're very welcome Goofy"

"Idiot…"

I frowned towards the boy.

"You got something you'd like to share with everyone else?"

He smirked.

"Obviously not, otherwise I would have said it out loud!"

"By the way, you still haven't told us who you are yet"

"I'll tell you after we put Sleeping Beauty here inside the castle"

* * *

Donald and Goofy took over from there and carried Ventus to a nearby guest room. The four of us continued down towards the library. The whole way Repliku was staring around in awe and asking tons of questions about things. I couldn't help but laugh. I understand he is a replica and that he hasn't really been outside of Castle Oblivion before, but it was still funny to see him act like a curious five year old.

Yen-Sid and Jiminy were deep in conversation along with Queen Minnie and Daisy. Jiminy saw the four of us approaching and jumped in surprise.

"Ah Emily, I see your mission was a success then?"

The others seemed relieved that we had returned safely.

"I'm glad to see you all are safe and well" Yen-Sid added.

He glanced towards the boy curiously.

"I am guessing you helped evacuate Castle Oblivion too, correct?"

The boy nodded stiffly.

"The name's Xenon sir"

Yen-Sid nodded.

"Well Xenon, I thank you and Emily for saving everyone from Castle Oblivion's ruin. Might I ask where young Ventus is now?"

"He is resting in one of the guest rooms" I explained. "Donald and Goofy are with him"

I noticed Yen-Sid was staring down towards the necklace around my neck. He did the same for Xenon. Yen-Sid stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"It appears that you two encountering each other was no mere accident. The two of you have the same necklaces, a necklace which wasn't on you originally Emily. I have a feeling your destines are intertwined in all of this somehow"

Xenon grunted.

"Oh goody…"

"There is something I don't understand though" Namine replied. "If Ventus's heart was inside Sora and he couldn't wake up without him, then why is Ventus starting to awaken now?"

The room went silent. Namine made a very good point.

"Well, Emily was the last person to visit Ventus" Minnie replied thoughtfully. "Did Ventus say anything while you were in there about Sora, Emily?"

I thought back to mine and Ventus's conversation from before.

"He said he thought he sensed Sora along with me when I walked into the room"

I noticed Yen-Sid was standing there with his eyes closed. Is he thinking?

"I can sense Sora in this room right now. I can sense his heart. It is coming from here"

He pointed towards me, his finger aimed towards my chest. Everyone gasped.

"Do you mean to say that Sora's heart is inside Emily?" Repliku questioned.

Yen-Sid nodded.

"Yes, Sora's heart has been protected the entire time. That is why we couldn't find it. Unknowingly, Emily has accepted Sora's heart inside her own. Along with her heart and Sora's, Ventus started to awaken the minute she left the chamber of waking"

So that voice I've been hearing… That was Sora! Sora was the one who helped me! My god, I am so stupid! How did I not realise this sooner?

"So, is there anything I need to do about it?" I asked.

"Not now there isn't. Until we get Sora's body back, have Namine mend his memories and retrieve Roxas, Kairi and Riku from wherever they are, Sora's heart needs to be protected. As long as the Organisation doesn't know where Sora's heart is, we should be fine. Now before I discuss your next task, how did you happen upon Emily here Xenon?"

Xenon placed his hands behind his head casually and shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just walking on past that castle when I saw it collapsing. I heard voices inside so I decided to go in and lend a hand"

I frowned. Nah, that door was never opened once. We entered that room via the portal. I wonder… Yen-Sid didn't seem convinced either; however he nodded anyway.

"Fair enough, let's move on. Emily, have you found Roxas?"

"Yes, he's in the Twilight Headquarters. I also found out that is where Sora's body is. We are going to retrieve it now since I can teleport in and out of there"

Yen-Sid nodded in approval.

"Good, you are starting to take matters into your own hands since the King hasn't given you any further orders. Very well then, you, Repliku, Namine, Ventus and Xenon here-"

"Er, sorry to interrupt but I'm not staying"

Everyone stared at him confused.

"I only helped out because it looked like they were struggling. Without me there I don't think you guys would be here right now"

Repliku summoned his Keyblade and pointed it towards Xenon's throat.

"You want to say that again?"

Xenon rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you and I both know you aren't going to run me through! Besides, I have my own goals that I need to accomplish. I don't have time for this. I'm out!"

Gently pushing Repliku's Keyblade aside without a worry, Xenon quickly dashed off out the doors. He crossed paths with Ventus, Donald and Goofy, who just gave him a confused stare as he passed by.

"Er, who was that?" Goofy questioned.

"He goes by the name Xenon" Jiminy replied, thoughtfully. "He seems like a really strange boy, doesn't he?"

"Yes Jiminy, he does" Yen-Sid agreed. "I have a feeling he is hiding certain secrets from us"

I walked up towards Ven happily and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's nice to see you finally up and moving again, Ven!"

Ventus nodded.

"I'm glad to be! Say, I think I worked out why I am awake! It's because Sora's-"

"-Heart is inside Emily" Namine finished. "Is that what you were going to say?"

Ven blushed, nodding.

"We already worked it out" Repliku added.

I fished around in my pocket and pulled out Ven's wayfinder.

"Oh yeah, you might be wanting this back"

I carefully handed it to him. He smiled.

"Ah thanks, I was right to trust it to you in the first place!"

I chuckled nervously.

"Right then, as I was saying, Emily, Ventus, Namine and Repliku. I am sending the four of you to go and retrieve Roxas and Sora's body from the Organisation's Twilight Headquarters. We are going to need all the Keyblade wielders we can get. Once Sora's body is back here, Namine may start trying to mend his memory"

"But I can't wield a Keyblade" Namine replied timidly.

"Have you ever tried to?" Ventus asked.

Namine shook her head in reply.

"Well, why don't you try and summon one? You never know! It might work!"

Namine nodded stiffly. She sent her right arm out in front of her quickly. A white light suddenly appeared around her hand. It quickly vanished and in its place was a Keyblade. It was similar to the one that Kairi wielded in Kingdom Hearts 2. Namine's eyes widened.

"How am I doing this?"

"You probably gained the ability to after returning to Kairi" I shrugged. "You are her Nobody after all. Well, _was_ her Nobody"

"Well, now that little problem has been sorted, you all know what you must do. Please be careful and be wary. The Organisation are not fools. If something is off, they will investigate it further until the source of the problem is revealed"

"You can count on us" Repliku replied confidently.

Yen-Sid nodded in approval. Once Namine had finally summoned her Keyblade away, the four of us walked out of the library. I felt uneasiness suddenly wash over me. It wasn't me feeling like this. It was Sora. I had a feeling he was sensing something off about us going to the Twilight Headquarters.

* * *

Xenahort watched intently as Xenon dashed away from Disney Castle. He was hiding behind a nearby bush in the garden. He chuckled evilly.

"So, is Xenon of any use to you?"

A young boy, who looked similar to Xenon, stood hidden in the shadows of the bush. He had black hair and red eyes. He was wearing black shorts, a red t-shirt and a black sleeveless jacket. He was about the same age as Xenon too. The boy smirked, closing his eyes.

"He may act like me and talk like me, but that's only because he took some of my darkness during the process. He is still full of my light, something that I was aiming to destroy. Light is weakness; therefore so is he. He is of no use to me"

Xenahort nodded thoughtfully.

"I see your point; however, he is obviously in association with that new Keyblade wielder that has suddenly appeared out of nowhere. You can destroy him once he leads us straight to her"

"And Ventus?"

Xenahort smirked.

"Once we find where Xemnas put Sora's heart and we have Vanitas back on our side, I shall try to forge the X-Blade once again. With the help of my thirteen vessels of darkness, we shall destroy Sora and his little friends once and for all. Kingdom Hearts will finally be ours for the taking and no one will be able to stop us!"

Xenahort watched intently as Ventus, Repliku, Namine and Emily emerged from the castle, summoning a portal in front of them.

"You'll see Ventus, you will forge the X-blade for me once again, whether you like it or not"

The boy stared on towards Emily curiously.

"You wouldn't mind if I played with them a bit, would you Master?"

Xenahort nodded in approval.

"Go right ahead, that way we can taunt Xenon a bit too. But don't reveal anything that will make them get suspicious of Xenon. We still need him to get to the girl"

The boy nodded stiffly.

"Of course"

* * *

The four of us found ourselves inside a dark corridor. We couldn't see a thing.

"Anyone have a torch?" I whispered.

"What's a torch?" Repliku asked.

"Never mind…"

"I guess we'll just have to feel our way forward" Ventus suggested.

"What if we bump into one of the members?" Namine wondered, sounding worried.

"Nah, I don't think they would- AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Would you keep it down Ven?" I cried in a whisper. "We are supposed to be here undetected!"

I heard Ventus whimper.

"Something touched my shoulder!"

"Oh sorry, that might have been me" Repliku apologised.

"Anyway, let's get going"

The lights suddenly turned on. Ventus cried out again, hiding behind Repliku.

"You could have given me a warning Emily"

We all turned to face the voice to find Roxas standing in the middle of the corridor. Ventus's eyes widened.

"Why does he look like me?"

"He's yours and Sora's Nobody" I explained. "Well, he _was_"

Roxas stared on towards Ventus shocked.

"Wow, it's like I'm looking at my reflection!"

Namine smiled happily towards him.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Roxas"

Roxas returned the smile, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I'm glad you're alright too Namine!"

He stared towards Repliku thoughtfully.

"I know the guy that looks like me is obviously Ventus, meaning Repliku is the other one since he looks like Riku, right?"

I nodded stiffly.

"Yep, you got it right there!"

"So, what do we do now? I've taken care of the Heartless"

"We need to get Sora's body out of here. Do you know where he is?"

Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, it's this way. Come on, we need to hurry"

The four of us followed closely behind Roxas as he led us down the rest of the corridor.

"_Emily, turn back! You are all in danger!"_

Sora…

* * *

I found myself standing in complete darkness. I was alone.

"Roxas! Namine! Repliku! Ventus! Where are you all?"

There was no answer.

"Anyone?"

There was still no reply.

"_Emily, I'm here!"_

I swirled around surprised to find Sora standing a few steps away from me. He laughed.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump like that!"_

"Sora, what's going on? Why am I here?"

"_Oh, I called you here. Don't know how though, but I did it somehow"_

"What did you mean? What danger is ahead?"

"_Roxas may have gotten rid of the Heartless; however, they have a certain security system which detects anyone with light in them. If you, Ventus or Namine step one foot into that room it will set it off. You won't know it has been set off until one of the members comes charging into the room. They will be alerted, but you won't"_

"Well then we can just send Repliku and Roxas in there"

"_Roxas can't go back in there either. The light inside of him is starting to overpower his darkness a bit. I can feel it. If he steps foot in there, something could happen"_

"This is quite a predicament"

"_Don't worry about my body yet. I'll be fine. With Namine with you and my heart inside of you, the Organisation can't do anything. I assure you. Please just leave now and forget about it. Get Roxas out of there"_

Sora smiled at me with his trademark grin. I sighed.

"Sora, I'm not giving up. If we get your body out of there, it will be in safer hands. The Organisation might move it elsewhere if we leave you. Xenahort could be planning on getting the Keyblade war started now. We need to act and round up our allies as quickly as possible. You've done all the saving and being the hero, but now you're the one who's in trouble and needs saving"

Sora sighed.

"_I suppose you're right. Please, all of you be careful"_

I nodded stiffly as a bright light clouded my vision.

* * *

"Wait guys, I think she's waking up!" I heard Repliku cry.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Ventus, Roxas, Repliku and Namine surrounding me with concerned looks on their faces. I was leaning against one of the walls on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, slightly dazed.

"You just suddenly collapsed without warning" Ventus explained. "Are you ok?"

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Sora spoke to me"

"Sora?" Roxas repeated confused.

"Sora's heart is inside of Emily" Namine explained.

Roxas nodded understandingly.

"Now I get it!"

"What did he say?" Repliku pressed.

"He was giving us a warning. In the room up ahead where Sora's body is being kept, there is a security system in place that only detects light. Namine, Ventus, Roxas and I can't go in there since we will set it off. We won't know it's even been set off. The Organisation will know we are there, but we won't know if we've set it off. That's the danger"

"But, I went in there just and nothing happened to me" Roxas replied, confused.

"Sora says he can sense your light overpowering your darkness"

"Ah, right. I think it's because I've worked out who I really am now. That's probably why"

"So, I'm the only person that can enter the room then?" Repliku questioned.

"Yes, that's basically it"

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"It's fine, I can direct you from the doorway" Roxas answered, smiling. "The Organisation told me the code to get to Sora's body. We'll get out of here quickly enough. It's funny how they told me the code, yet they never mentioned anything about the security system"

"Right, we'd better get going. We're running out of time"

The five of us continued carefully down the corridor until we finally reached the room we had been looking for. Sora's body was encased inside a glass chamber. Buttons with numbers on them were present on the machine in front of the glass chamber. Sora's eyes were closed and he was being held in mid-air. Repliku slowly stepped into the room. The rest of us remained in the doorway.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just walk up to the control panel and type in the numbers that I tell you" Roxas instructed.

Repliku nodded and slowly walked towards the control panel. Just then a stray Emblem Heartless floated towards Repliku.

"Repliku, behind you!" I cried.

Repliku swirled around quickly, summoning his Keyblade just as the Heartless dashed forward. He managed to block its attack and slashed through it mercilessly. Without a second thought, he quickly dashed to the control panel.

"1316. That is the code"

Repliku carefully typed that in. The glass chamber hissed and slowly lifted itself open. Sora's body slowly floated to the floor. Repliku dashed over to it and carefully lifted Sora's body into his arms.

"It's alright, his body is unscathed"

We all sighed with relief.

"_Emily, look out behind you!"_

I swirled around too late as a forceful shove knocked me, Roxas, Namine and Ventus into the room. We all landed flat on the floor as the door slammed shut, locking itself on the outside. I quickly leapt to my feet to find a young boy that looked exactly like Xenon smirking at us. He had black hair and red eyes. He was wearing black shorts, a red t-shirt and a black sleeveless jacket. He was about the same age as Xenon. Hey, his design seems similar to Sora's! He chuckled.

"My, my, you four should really learn to watch out behind you"

"What's the big idea? Who are you?" Roxas questioned angrily.

"Hey, he looks a lot like Xenon you know. Do you think he's a replica too?" Repliku wondered.

The boy laughed.

"That is the most stupidest guess I have ever heard. What are you, stupid?"

"Why did you do that?" I asked, fuming.

The boy rolled his eyes.

"What? Is it a crime to want to mess with you and everyone else here for fun?"

"Wait a second, who locked the door?" Roxas questioned confused.

"That would be me Roxy. I clicked the lock so that I could lock myself in here with you idiots! It will only be a matter of time before the Organisation come to this room. I can vanish out of here easily!"

"How do you know who he is?" Ventus questioned, angrily.

"Oh I know all of you, Ven. Well, everyone except this runt here"

The boy indicated towards me. He smirked.

"Perhaps you would like to share your identity with me"

"Not until you tell me who you are!"

I summoned my Keyblade. Repliku, Namine, Ventus and Roxas did the same. The boy laughed evilly.

"Oh please, don't waste my time with that rubbish! If I revealed who I was, it would spoil the fate of a certain member of your group who isn't here right now"

"Do you mean Xenon?" Namine asked.

"That's right. He and I aren't exactly on "friendly terms" at the moment…"

Footsteps quickly sounded down the corridor. The boy smirked.

"I guess that's my cue to leave"

He quickly summoned a black portal and dashed through it.

"Oh no you don't!" Repliku screeched, leaping towards the portal with Sora's body still in his arms.

He landed on one knee just as the portal closed shut. I quickly summoned a portal of my own back to Disney Castle.

"Hurry, we have to go now!"

Repliku was the first to dash through the portal; however as soon as he went through, the portal quickly closed behind him. Everyone's eyes widened. I tried to summon another one; however I couldn't. It wouldn't form properly and kept disappearing.

"I think I can only summon portals for a certain amount of time. I feel slightly weak, meaning I've used up the energy to summon them"

The footsteps were echoing louder. Ven began to panic.

"What do we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do Ven" Roxas replied, getting into a fighting stance with his Keyblade at the ready. "We're going to have to do it the old fashioned way. We have to fight our way out of here"

* * *

And in comes Xenon! Lol! But who's the other boy? What is Xenon keeping quiet about? Will Namine, Emily, Roxas & Ventus make it out? You can see in the next chapter! Lol! :P


	5. Chapter 5: Familiar Friend

Wow, I almost got writer's block for this; however, I got a sudden idea at the last minute and managed to finish this chapter at last! So here it is, Chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Familiar Friend

The four of us got into a fighting stance as the footsteps halted suddenly outside of the door.

"Right, I'll lead the way" Roxas instructed. "I know my way around the Organisation headquarters. If we can run and fight at the same time, we'll all make it to the exit alive. Stick together and be wary. Got that?"

We all nodded stiffly. The door was busted open. I sighed annoyed as Saix and Xigbar came strolling in. Of all the members that had to come in here, why those two? They annoy me for some reason, yet I don't know why. Xigbar's eyes widened towards Ventus.

"Y-you're alive?"

Ventus narrowed his eyes.

"I remember you… You're the guy that attacked Aqua!"

Saix stepped in front of Xigbar defensively.

"That was in the past"

Ventus's eyes widened.

"Hey, you're Lea's friend! Isa, right?"

"As I said, that was in the past"

Saix's eyes narrowed towards Roxas.

"Betraying us again are you? You're too much like Sora with the amount of light that's inside of you"

Roxas growled. His gaze crossed with mine. My eyes narrowed.

"And you're an unfamiliar face. Care to reveal your identity?"

I summoned a fireball at the tip of my Keyblade.

"I think I'll pass. On a tight schedule I'm afraid. Haven't got time for introductions"

I quickly sent the fireball in his direction to create a diversion, which Saix blocked successfully. Roxas immediately leapt up and crossed blades with Xigbar. Namine and Ventus dashed around them.

"Blizzaga!"

Namine fired a large ice block in Xigbar's and Saix's direction. It smashed furiously into the two, sending them flying into the wall. Roxas did a backflip to dodge it, landing back on his feet successfully. The four of us quickly dashed out the room, slamming and locking the door behind us.

We charged up the corridor once we heard alarms blazing, lighting up the path a bit for us.

"They've found us. We need to leave now!" I warned.

"There's only one way out of here" Roxas replied. "We'll have to go through the main entrance; however, that is the most likely place the rest of the members will corner us"

"There are only ten of them left now" Namine added. "We should be alright if we are careful"

"Yeah, we just need to take down a couple of them to get to the door" I agreed.

I noticed Ven was really quiet. He seemed lost in thought.

"Hey Ven, you ok?"

Ven nodded stiffly.

"I was just thinking of that guy and Isa back there… What did Isa mean when he said that was in the past?"

"Organisation XIII are made up of Nobodies. Nobodies are the empty shells of their former selves that live on if their soul survives; however the only difference is a Nobody isn't supposed to have a heart. Roxas and Namine helped people realise that, since they both have hearts"

Namine smiled whereas Roxas nodded at me in acknowledgement.

"The guy back there is Braig's Nobody, Xigbar. And the other is Isa's Nobody, Saix; although it seems their memories are returning to them. They must be turning into Xehanort already"

"Wait, what?" Namine, Ventus and Roxas questioned.

"I'll explain later. Right now, let's focus on getting out of here"

They all nodded. The four of us bolted out into the main entrance; however, just as we were about to reach the entrance, we were blocked by Marluxia and Vexen appearing out of dark corridors. Vexen shook his head mockingly as the four of us skidded to a sharp halt.

"My, my, it appears we have traitors and intruders in our midst… Whatever shall we do with them, Marluxia?"

Marluxia chuckled darkly, summoning his scythe.

"We do what we always do with sneaky rats Vexen… We eliminate them"

Ven's eyes widened.

"Hey, you're that scientist guy that was looking after that kid, Ienzo!"

Vexen smirked.

"Well, you're alive are you? Not much of a surprise…"

We summoned our Keyblades too and stood in a fighting stance. The rest of the members began to appear. These were Luxord, Demyx, Xaldin, Zexion, Lexaeus and an unknown hooded figure. That makes eight. That's all? Ha, this should be a snap! But who is that hooded figure? They appear to be about 5ft 5inches. And where are Larxene and Axel?

"It appears we're outnumbered" Ven commented as he surveyed the situation.

"Well on the plus side, at least there aren't as many members as I thought there were gonna be!" Roxas added.

"So, what's the plan?" Namine questioned.

"Just keep attacking" I answered. "Fight until the exit is clear"

Everyone nodded stiffly. Straight away Vexen charged at Roxas. Roxas managed to block the attack and leapt sideways to keep a good distance away from us. Namine and Marluxia soon locked themselves into battle, as he too dashed forward and sent Namine skidding along the floor quite a distance away. Ven and I were the only two left stood in the middle of the Organisation.

"Ven, I have an idea. Run around and continually shoot at every last member. We should decrease some of the numbers down and prevent ourselves from getting attacked if we are continually moving around"

Ven nodded stiffly in agreement. The two of us dashed off towards the walls either side of us, dodging enemy attacks if needed. Simultaneously the two of us kicked off the wall.

"Balloonga!"

Ven and I summoned six large balloons in front of us. One by one, we sent them flying towards each member with a flick of our Keyblades. Our first ones went towards Zexion who tried to deflect them with his book. He failed miserably and was knocked unconscious. Lexaeus got a double whammy from both of us; however, he managed to survive it. On the plus side, the attack caused him to become quite dazed. One of Ven's balloons smacked Vexen in the back of the head, leaving time for Roxas to send him blasting into the wall with Firaga.

Marluxia was hit by two of mine and the attack weakened him. Namine used Spark, causing Marluxia to get electrocuted. He fell to the floor, but didn't pass out. Luxord got knocked out by one of Ven's balloons smacking him in the back of the head. Demyx and Xaldin were left stunned after one of mine and one of Ven's balloons hit them both in the stomach hard. As for the hooded figure, well they managed to dodge the attack. Then they suddenly started dashing towards me. Crap…

"Thundaga!"

I summoned a large bolt of lightning towards the hooded figure; however they swiftly dodged it. Our Keyblades clashed. I was shoved roughly into the wall. I kicked back off the wall and performed a flowmotion attack, doing a flip in the air and then charging towards them with my Keyblade pointed out ready. They blocked the attack once again and sent me flying. I skidded along the floor roughly. When I finally came to a complete stop I quickly leapt to my feet.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

The figure charged at me again. I blocked the attack with my Keyblade. They clashed again. We both fought for dominance as we tried to shove the other one to the floor with our Keyblades interlocked. I stared at their Keyblade surprised. It was like mine, except the flames were coloured purple and black. The handle was purple too. The words that were outlined in black and coloured purple along the side of the blade read "Hell of the Heart". Isn't that the dark version of my Keyblade?

"Hand over Sora's heart!"

My eyes widened. That voice sounds nothing like one I recognise. How do they know I have Sora's Heart?

"How do you know that?"

The figure growled angrily.

"That doesn't matter!"

I was shoved back roughly again; however, a ball of fire suddenly smacked me in the side of the face. I fell to the floor hard. I tried to stand; however my vision was spinning. It was making me feel sick. The figure towered over me with their Keyblade held high above my chest.

"Veronica, enough!"

Roxas leapt in front of me defensively and clashed with their Keyblade. Veronica? Who the hell is that?

"Number Thirteen, why are you betraying the leader? Sora's Heart needs to be destroyed! We can't let the light win!"

"I was sided with Sora from day 1! Xemnas is fooling all the members here! You have to stop now!"

Veronica growled and knocked Roxas flying sideways harshly. He landed on the floor roughly. Ven leapt on her back and began wrestling with her hood. The two struggled against the other. Eventually Veronica threw him off roughly; however, Ventus yanked her hood back as he tried to keep hold of it for support. Her face was finally revealed. She had orange hair held up in a ponytail that trailed down to her neck. She had brown eyes with a long fringe that rested just above her eyebrows. Her face was slightly oval shaped. I froze in shock. No… This can't be happening! She resembles someone who I know! Someone who I consider a good friend! Why? Why does this Nobody represent her?

"Guys, come on! The exit is open! Let's go!" Namine cried.

I couldn't move. My whole body had gone numb. Veronica slowly began to approach me.

"Why? Why do you look like _her_?"

Veronica halted dead in her tracks and frowned at me.

"What are you talking about?"

Roxas yanked me to my feet and quickly pulled me out the door as he, Ven, Namine and I fled from the building.

* * *

Xenon wandered along the beach of Destiny Islands, lost in thought. He halted in front of the shoreline and watched the waves lapping over the shore. With his hands in the pockets of his trousers, he slowly closed his eyes and sighed.

"So this is where he met Xehanort. Heh, it's stupid how I'm stuck with _his_ memories. I'm continually reminded everyday of what I am and how I was created. His memories always overtake my own…"

Xenon opened his eyes again and smirked.

"The Keyblade wielder has managed to escape the headquarters of the Organisation. She is definitely a force to be reckoned with. I'm sure even _he_ has realised that now. I think it's time I had a little chat with Veronica about who her Somebody actually is…"

His expression turned serious.

"I just hope Emily can work out what I really am. Then she'll understand why I am acting the way I am…"

Xenon suddenly turned his head in the direction of the sound of footsteps approaching him from up the beach. It was a boy around the same age as him. He had short brunette hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, a pair of red shorts with two yellow streaks down either leg and yellow trainers with two black lines on the front. Xenon raised an eyebrow. He looked awfully familiar…

"Hey you!"

The boy suddenly seemed startled and quickly turned to run. Xenon pursued him as he dashed along the beach and up to the peer. Xenon could obviously tell that he didn't know his way around the island, since he skidded to a startled halt on the small island. When Xenon finally caught up with him, he could see how frightened the boy was. Xenon pitied him. He reminded him too much of his previous personality. He was trembling as he summoned his Keyblade and stood in an uneasy fighting stance. Xenon's eyes widened. His Keyblade was a cross between Emily's and Veronica's. The handle was coloured red on one half and purple on the other. On the top of the blade were the ice blue and orangey-red flames and on the bottom were the purple and black flames. The letters engraved on either side of the blade read "The Hell and Heart of Oblivion".

"Why does your Keyblade resemble Emily's and Veronica's?"

The boy frowned; however he didn't drop his guard.

"What do you mean? Are these people connected to my past life?"

Xenon frowned. He was now just as confused as him.

"What are you talking about?"

The boy slowly lowered his Keyblade a little; however, he didn't lower his guard.

"I have no memories of my past life. Well, no proper memories anyway. I just have flashes of memories with no sound. The people who I'm seeing I don't recognise. It's odd…"

(Ah, I think I know what he is…)

Xenon smirked.

"I think I might be able to help you. I honestly don't mean you any harm. To do that though, you need to come with me to see a certain someone and convince them to leave a group known as Organisation XIII"

* * *

I collapsed onto my knees as we halted outside of the Usual Spot, breathless.

"I never realised… how fast… they can move through those portals…" Ven commented, trying to catch his breath.

"At least, we have lost them now" Namine sighed.

"Marluxia, they went over this way!"

"Dang it, it seems Vexen is more aware of his surroundings!" Roxas growled.

"Quickly, into the Usual Spot!" I cried.

Roxas froze as Namine and Ventus dashed inside. I froze and swirled around.

"Roxas, come on"

Roxas shook his head.

"I can't. Too many memories are returning. I don't have the guts to face them"

I sighed.

"Look Roxas, we all have to face something in our lives that we don't like. Just put up with it until I can summon a portal back to Disney Castle, ok?"

Roxas sighed and quickly followed me inside. I skidded to a halt when Ven cried out alarmed and suddenly fell back onto the floor. The other three people in here with us cried out in alarm as well. Oh no, I can see why Roxas didn't want to come in here now… Hayner, Pence and Olette were sitting on the sofa. Hayner stood up once his shock had worn off and stared at us angrily.

"Hey, who gave you the right to barge in here? This is our secret place!"

"We apologise, we were running from a group chasing us and this was the first place we thought to hide in" I explained. "I assure you, we won't be here for long"

"Are you guys running from those guys in the black cloaks?" Pence asked curiously.

I nodded.

"Then why has one of them followed you in here?"

Roxas gulped and slowly hid behind Ven.

"Oh don't worry about Roxas, he's not with them! We sent him in there as a spy and well… That's why they are chasing us"

Pence nodded satisfied. Roxas sighed in relief.

"So who are you guys anyway?" Hayner questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I held out my hand.

"The name's Emily. And these two are Ventus and Namine. You already know Roxas"

Ventus waved timidly while Namine nodded. Roxas smiled nervously. Hayner grinned widely and shook my hand.

"I'm Hayner, and these two are my friends Olette and Pence"

Pence nodded in acknowledgement. Olette waved.

"It's nice to meet the three of you!"

Something appeared to have caught Ven's attention. He slowly walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a photo. He examined it curiously.

"So how long have you four been in Twilight Town?" Olette asked.

"Not for very long…" Namine admitted. "In fact, we'd only just got here when they started chasing us. We only came to speak to Roxas"

Pence stood up.

"Well how about we show you guys around the town? We can get you to the train station before those cloaked goons catch you"

"We appreciate the thought, but we haven't got the time I'm afraid. Plus, Roxas knows the way anyway!"

Roxas nodded slowly in agreement. Ven walked back over to us with the photo still in his hand.

"Hey, who is this other guy in the photo with you three?"

He gently passed the photo to Hayner. Hayner sighed. Namine, Roxas and I stared at the photo from behind Hayner's shoulders. My eyes widened. That's Xenon! He's wearing the same clothes as the guy that trapped us inside the headquarters!

"That's Neon. He used to be our friend a good while back; however he left Twilight Town without so much as a word of goodbye. We had an argument the day before he left though. We believe that was the cause of it"

Quite a lot of thoughts went swimming through my head at that point. Neon… That was when it clicked. We heard the footsteps of Organisation XIII dashing past the Usual Spot. We waited patiently until they had disappeared elsewhere.

"That's our cue to leave" Ven sighed sadly. "It was nice meeting you three!"

"It was nice meeting you too!" Hayner replied, smiling. "If ever you guys are in Twilight Town again, you know where to find us!"

"Thank you" I added.

The four of us quickly dashed away from the Usual Spot and into the square.

"That guy that was in the photo…" Roxas wondered to himself. "Was that-?"

"Xenon?" I finished. "Possibly; however I have a feeling that isn't the case. Hayner said his name was "Neon". Therefore, there can only be one answer"

"What?" Namine asked, curiously.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning appeared in front of us. Ven was knocked flying back onto the floor, while the rest of us halted suddenly. Veronica leapt down from a nearby building and smirked evilly.

"Don't worry, the rest of Organisation XIII have no clue as to where you are; however, I'm going to be your worst nightmare instead"

Roxas summoned his Keyblade and growled.

"Veronica, would you stop this? Xemnas is toying with you! He can't have Sora's heart! You'll make Sora's body useless!"

Veronica chuckled darkly.

"That's the whole point Roxas. With Sora's heart destroyed once and for all, Xemnas can take over Sora's body and turn him over to the darkness. We no longer need little Namine to do the job. Xemnas can do it himself"

"On the contrary Veronica, Roxy here isn't lying…"

Roxas was suddenly sent flying into a nearby wall. Namine and I quickly swirled around to find the black haired youth slowly walking towards us. I growled.

"So your name is Neon, is it?"

Namine's eyes widened. The boy smirked.

"So you worked it out did you?"

"So wait if that's Neon, Xenon is-" Namine began.

"My Nobody, exactly blondie! Xenon is a being that has no right to exist"

Neon smirked towards Veronica who was gaping in surprise.

"Hold on a minute, you told me that Xemnas was turning Sora's body over to the darkness! You told me that Sora is the reason why the worlds are being destroyed!"

That's why she is against us? She's already met Neon and he's told her lies? Neon laughed evilly.

"And I wasn't lying about the first part. The second part however, I was. It's Xehanort's fault that the worlds are as they are. He wants to turn Sora into one of his many Thirteen Vessels. To do that, he needed the help of Xemnas. He instructed Xemnas to revive all members of the original Organisation XIII"

"Original?" Roxas grunted.

I glanced around to find him and Ven slowly getting to their feet.

"Yes Roxas, "original". The real Organisation XIII was supposed to be beings that were thirteen clones of Xehanort. Xemnas is one of them. The rest of you Nobodies, Roxas being included, were supposed to become Xehanort; however only Saix and Xigbar succeeded. The rest of you were proved to actually have hearts, so you couldn't become clones. Sora was to be the final vessel, until Lea, Riku and Mickey intercepted their plans. Xemnas was ordered by Xehanort, when you and Namine were found outside of your somebodies again, to resurrect the remaining nine original members so they could be used to help turn Sora over to the darkness. Veronica, you were never one of them. In fact, you have only just been released from a certain someone here…"

Ven looked at me surprised.

"Is that what you meant by Braig and Isa "turning into Xehanort"?"

I nodded stiffly.

"Yes, everything Neon just said here is true"

Neon smirked.

"Glad I'm being acknowledged! Now, hand over Sora's heart! My master requires it!"

Just as Neon dashed forward, a portal suddenly appeared in front of us. Donald, Goofy and Repliku came charging out of it and knocked Neon flying into a nearby wall harshly. Repliku dashed over to the four of us.

"Are you guys alright?"

We nodded relieved.

"Yeah, we're fine thanks!" Roxas laughed. "By the way, nice entrance!"

Repliku smiled.

"Why thank you!"

"Hayuck, hurry guys, we need to go now!" Goofy cried.

The five of us quickly dashed through the portal; however, I halted in front of it and turned around to find Veronica still standing there in shock. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Veronica, come on. Come with us"

Veronica stared at my hand horridly.

"After all that I've said and done to you, you still want to help me? Pfft, you are pathetic!"

I watched sadly as Veronica dashed off.

"_Don't worry Emily. You tried. That's all that matters"_

I quickly dashed through the portal as it was closing behind me.

* * *

"I am glad to see that the four of you managed to survive that horrid ordeal" Yen-Side greeted.

Donald, Goofy and Repliku had shown us to the library, since Yen-Sid wanted to speak to us urgently. I don't blame him! The fact that Repliku had come back alone must have worried him a little!

"Sora's body has been safely locked in the depths of Disney Castle. Organisation XIII cannot come and take it; however, now we need to focus on the main task at hand"

Yen-Sid handed to me a letter. It was from Mickey. I carefully opened it and began to read it:

* * *

_Dear Master Yen-Sid,_

_I hope you, Donald, Goofy, and everyone else is well at this moment in time. I have sensed many changes to the worlds on my travels, so I'm guessing the Keyblade Wielder has done what I have asked of them. If I am right, Namine, Roxas and Ventus should be in safe hands now and Sora's body must be in your hands. I have still not managed to locate Sora's heart or have seen any signs of Riku and Kairi on my travels. This has been most worrying. Therefore, I am going to require the assistance of the Keyblade Wielder and will give them their next task._

_The youth is to travel across the worlds that Sora and Riku have already visited in the dream world with Roxas and Ventus. I have a feeling Riku should be located in one of these worlds asleep. They are to enter his dreams and bring him back to the light. I have a feeling that Maleficent is behind this, and is trying to turn Riku over to the dark side to use as her minion. She may also have kidnapped Kairi in an attempt to take her heart once again. _

_I shall take care of finding Kairi; however, Riku is the responsibility of the Keyblade Wielder. In the meantime, Namine must work in order to restore Sora's memories. Once that is complete, the Keyblade wielder will have to return Sora's heart to his body. I do not know how we will manage this; although I am currently trying to find a way that is safe for them._

_I wish all of you good luck,_

_Mickey_

* * *

"That letter arrived shortly after you left. Your hard and dedicated work has obviously paid off; however, your duties are not over just yet. You, Roxas and Ventus must travel to the world of sleep and re-experience what Riku and Sora did until you can locate Riku and awaken him. Once you do, all of you shall return back here. Of course, you don't have to complete this mission right now. Considering we did not allow you all to rest beforehand, you shall get to rest now before you descend into the dream world. Go and get some rest. I will see you three in the morning"

Repliku showed the four of us out of the room and took us upstairs towards the guest rooms. He showed us to where Sora was sleeping. Roxas jokingly punched Sora in the shoulder.

"Hey Sora, this is the second time I've seen you asleep! Don't you dare go losing to the darkness! You know I'll miss you!"

We all laughed happily.

"_Ha ha ha, don't worry Roxas. With you guys and Emily protecting me, I won't lose to the darkness"_

I smiled at Sora's comment. He knew we were supporting him. Namine pulled up a chair beside him and sat down, opening up her sketchbook.

"Well, I had better get to work"

Ven placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't go overworking yourself Namine! Get some sleep first! You can start in the morning. Sora will be fine"

Namine nodded uneasily; however she followed us all out of the room. I halted in the doorway as Namine glanced back at Sora's body one more time.

"Sora, don't you dare give up. I know you are stronger than that"

I heard Sora chuckle.

"_I won't Namine, I promise you that. And thank you for helping me the first time! Heh, if only I could have said that to you before…"_

* * *

Veronica sat on the steps of the train station sulking. She had tossed her Organisation cloak to one side and was back in her original clothing. She wore an orange short sleeved top with a matching skirt that was just above her knees. She was wearing orange and white trainers. Veronica sat with her knees pressed against her chest and with her arms hugging them tightly. Her forehead was resting on top of both her knees. She sighed heavily.

(I can't believe that I was lied to by that damn black haired youth! I thought that I'd actually managed to work out what my life was like before I lost my memory! I guess I'm back to square one again…)

Veronica picked up the sound of footsteps approaching her. Her head shot up to find Xenon slowly approaching her with a young brunette haired boy in tow.

"Hello Veronica" Xenon smirked. "The name's Xenon. I believe you already met my Somebody a while ago"

Veronica growled and quickly leapt to her feet, summoning her Keyblade.

"What do you want?"

Xenon chuckled.

"Now, now, there's no need to be violent about this. I know that Neon has been using lies against you"

Veronica lowered her Keyblade, but she remained alert.

"I can clear up a few things which will benefit both you and this guy here"

Xenon indicated towards the boy behind him.

"You see, I know you both have no memories of your past lives, and yet you both are getting flashbacks of certain events and certain people. There is a reason for this"

The boy and Veronica looked at each other anxiously.

"You are both the Nobodies of Emily, the new Keyblade wielder in the army of King Mickey"

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUN!

Lol! Sorry, I couldn't resist! XD But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter! Thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story!

Also, are there any people who are Haunting Ground fans or maybe even a Kingdom Hearts AND Haunting Ground fan? Well, I've recently written a crossover involving these two games if you guys want to have a look at it. It hasn't really received much attention yet and I really want to know if it is any good! So if you guys could take the time to have a look at it and let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness Never Sleeps

**Oh my god! I apologise for not updating this for the last few months! Honestly, there has been so much going on that I couldn't focus on it! I had life problems, exams coming up, tons of coursework, and unexpected things pop up out of nowhere! It was hectic! But at last I finally managed to get Chapter 6 done! Thank you all so much for sticking with this fic! I honestly appreciate it. So, here is Chapter 6, where I start confusing you all a bit more than before... XD**

* * *

Chapter 6: Darkness never sleeps

After making sure that everyone had fallen asleep, I crept out of the castle and went outside to sit on the end of the fountain. I stared up towards the moon lighting up the night a little. I was surprised at how big the moon actually was in the Kingdom Hearts world. The night was cold and silent, besides a few flies buzzing here and there. I needed the silence. I couldn't sleep anyway.

It wasn't that my guest room wasn't uncomfortable or anything. It was mainly to do with the Nobody Veronica. She resembled someone who I once knew. Well, I still know her but… How do I put this? I don't want anything to do with her anymore. There was a time where me and her were good friends, but she- she betrayed me. Why she did what she did I'll never know, but I guess people change…

I sighed heavily as I stared up towards the stars intently. Me being all depressed is not helping my situation very well. But ever since I came here and saw Veronica, the thoughts won't stop plaguing my mind. Even now they are still there. I guess with what's been happening lately, I've just been completely messed up. I haven't recovered from it yet. You'd think I would have by now, but I haven't. It's that bad for me. It's been quite a while now, and even though to them I seem to have moved on, I haven't really. I'm still hurting on the inside, and my thoughts don't feel like my own anymore…

My ears were alerted by the sound of approaching footsteps. I glanced warily to my right, only to find Ventus walking towards me. How the hell did he know I was out here?

"Isn't it a bit late to be star gazing?"

He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I should be asking you the same question!"

Ven sat down beside me, and gazed up towards the stars thoughtfully.

"I remember coming out on a night like this in the Land of Departure. It was such a peaceful night, but it was also the night that I fully connected with Terra and Aqua. And probably the last time we had any peace together as friends. When I look up at the stars, I always remember that one moment"

I noticed that he was clutching tightly onto his wayfinder as he spoke. He looked down solemnly.

"I know Aqua and Terra are gone now, but at the moment, they are still alive in my memories and heart. That I know. And even though we've been through so many hardships, our friendship will stay strong"

I could see how passionate Ven was about his friendship. I'd seen it during the cutscenes. He cared dearly for his friends, and they did for him too.

"I wish I could say the same for me…"

Despite the fact that I had muttered it, Ventus still picked up on it. He stared at me concerned.

"Don't you have any friends?"

I sighed heavily.

"I did, and still do. Just not as many as before…"

Ventus tilted his head confused.

"What do you mean?"

I continued to stare upwards at the stars.

"Those friends of mine… Some of them changed. They became different people, and well… It led to certain things, and then eventually I just moved away from them. After that, they blocked me out of their lives. Only a few friends stayed behind with me"

"Well, that doesn't make them your true friends if they go and do that"

"Trust me Ven. The problem is more complicated and deeper than what I just explained. Never forget, never forgive"

I looked back at Ven to find him frowning confused.

"Never forget, never forgive?"

I nodded.

"Yes. That's the saying I go by. It's helped me along the way. If someone does wrong to me, I never forget what they did. So when they try to reconcile with me, I won't give in and forgive them as easily. I give people too many chances, and it's because of that I end up getting hurt, but I never learn"

Ven stared back up towards the stars again, pondering on my reply.

"That seems like a very good way of overcoming things. So I'm guessing you'll never forgive your friends for what they did?"

I closed my eyes.

"That, I don't know. It depends on how the course of events go. Until my heart recovers, I guess I'll never know"

We both sat in silence then for a little while longer, thinking things through. And then eventually we decided to head back towards the castle before people got suspicious of our absence. As Ven and I headed up the steps, I halted suddenly.

"Erm Ven, you know the stuff we just discussed? Could you not tell…?"

Ven turned around and chuckled.

"I won't. My lips are sealed"

* * *

Xemnas sat on one of the many white chairs in the meeting room, sighing irritably. From the commotion that had been caused at their temporary headquarters in Twilight Town, something had gone wrong. Saix and Xigbar had been sent to go and investigate the problem. They had been gone for a while now, making Xemnas become increasingly anxious. Was it wise to send them to do the job the other members were fully capable of?

Xemnas looked up at the sound of dark corridors forming. Saix and Xigbar appeared in their chairs, waiting for their leader to address them. He was almost relieved that they had returned. _Almost._

"VII, II, what's your status report on the intruders who entered our headquarters?"

"They got away sir..." Saix replied, bluntly.

"Who was amongst them?"

"Well there was Roxas, the blondie who looks like Roxas, the little witch, and the new Keyblader" Xigbar answered casually, counting them off on his fingers.

"And our 13th vessel?"

"They have him now. He had already disappeared by the time we entered the chamber to confront them. They must have had a fifth ally"

Xemnas huffed in annoyance.

"I knew the minute that Keyblade wielder arrived we would have trouble... What has become of Number XV?"

"She's already encountered the Keyblade wielder" Saix explained, sitting up straighter in his chair. "It seems from the other members' observations she resembles someone the Keyblader knows... Last time I saw her, she was pursuing the group. She has not returned yet"

Xemnas leaned back in his chair thoughtfully.

"I see... She must be the Keyblader's Nobody then. What of their Keyblades?"

"Veronica's matched the brat's Keyblade apparently" Xigbar shrugged. "It was almost like the dark version of it"

Xemnas grinned.

"Now things are starting to make sense. I think we need to explore more into this Keyblader's past. She may be of use to us if we can turn her over to the darkness..."

"What do you want us to do sir?" Saix asked curiously.

"Find Number XV and bring her back to The World That Never Was. Question her on what she remembers of her past life. As for our little "prodigy", I shall speak to Xehanort about sending his little apprentice after her... In the meantime, Veronica is to stay within your sight at all times Saix, understand?"

Saix nodded stiffly.

"Of course sir"

The two Nobodies vanished into thin air then, leaving Xemnas on his own once again to ponder on his plans on turning the new Keyblade wielder over to the darkness...

* * *

Veronica pulled the hood of her cloak back up, angrily storming back towards the Twilight Town headquarters.

(I don't believe this! As if I thought today couldn't get any worse, I'm told that I'm that naive Keyblader's Nobody along with that brunette boy! And on top of that, he had the nerve to tell me that I'm better off leaving the Organisation since I was never supposed to be there in the first place!)

Veronica sighed heavily as she rounded the corner, heading down towards train common.

(I don't know who the hell to trust anymore. Who am I? Who was that person she said I looked like...? I have to know! I have to find out who I really was!)

Veronica halted suddenly, gripping onto her head.

(W-What's with this sudden pain...?)

A sharp pain was going through her head right now. It wasn't even like a normal headache. It felt like she'd smacked her head off a wall. Veronica fell onto both her knees as she began to feel light headed.

(What is happening?!)

She closed her eyes tightly as an image began to form.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she looked around confused. Veronica was inside, but surrounded by light blue walls. She appeared to be in a corridor, since the area was very narrow. The floor was also a light blue, and she was surrounded by dark blue coloured doors. She heard laughter coming from further up the corridor. Veronica swirled around to find a small closed off alcove area where four people stood. Two of these people were leaning back against the wall, but they were blurred out for some reason. Veronica had no idea why.

The two other people who were standing by one of the doors talking to them however were very clear to see. Veronica's eyes widened at one of them who looked very familiar.

"I see now. These weird visions are her memories implanted into me. She really is my Somebody…"

The girl in question who Veronica was staring at was in fact Emily. Her eyes then moved to the girl who she resembled. Her hair was down instead of in a ponytail like hers, and was coloured blonde instead of orange. It was also quite straight. Her eyes were blue instead of brown, and she was wearing a school uniform similar to that of Emily's. The two of them looked slightly younger here. She could hear the voices of the other two girls talking to them as they waited outside the classroom. She matched the height of this girl too, seeing she was only a few inches taller than Emily.

Suddenly the girl who she resembled was messing around with one of them leaning against the wall, when she held one of her fingers tightly and backed away.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?" The blurred girl asked.

"I think I just broke my nail"

Veronica glanced at Emily who rolled her eyes playfully, smirking.

"Oh no! You broke your nail! It's the end of the world!"

The girl turned to Emily then, raising an eyebrow. She attempted to kick her; however Emily quickly moved back.

"Ha! You missed!"

"For now…"

Emily's eyes widened at that before the four of them burst out into hearty laughter.

* * *

Veronica continued to watch on until the scene faded out into another corridor. She found herself in a corridor now painted bright white, with doors lining down the right side of the corridor. Small windows lined the left side of the corridor. Standing in front of one of these particular windows was the girl she resembled. She was alone by the looks of things, which Veronica found odd. Here she appeared to be older than she was in the previous memory.

Turning at the sound of footsteps, Veronica saw Emily coming up the stairs. She watched as Emily walked past the girl without even so much as a glance, heading down the other end of the corridor. Emily seemed to be a bit older here too. The girl watched as she walked past, before pulling out her phone. Veronica frowned.

"Huh? What's happened here? Why aren't they talking to each other?"

She placed a hand to her chest.

"Did I…? Did I do something wrong?"

The vision started blurring as Veronica found herself falling onto her side dizzily. She held her head tightly as a sharp pain pierced through her forehead.

* * *

Veronica's eyes snapped open as she looked around quickly. A quick intake of her surroundings showed that she was no longer in Twilight Town, and that she was no longer outside anymore. Also, her hood was down again. Veronica placed a hand to her head gently, frowning. She had experienced something like this before; however, all the memories she had seen did not include the girl who she resembled. Ever since she had made contact with Emily, these visions seemed to be sprouting up quite frequently and showed more of that girl. She couldn't understand why. She was Emily's Nobody, right?

"Glad to see you're awake"

Veronica jumped slightly at the sound of the voice and slowly turned her head to find Zexion sitting beside the bed, reading a book.

"How did I end up back here?"

Zexion carefully put his book to one side, saving the page first of course, before pulling out a first aid kit from under the bed. Veronica frowned at him confused. She hadn't injured herself, had she?

"I found you passed out on the way back to the headquarters with Demyx. I brought you back to my room so you could rest without Saix getting in the way. So, another flashback?"

Veronica nodded weakly.

(Ah, now I know why I'm inside… I'm in Zexion's room)

Zexion opened up the first aid kit, carefully taking out a small torch. Veronica glanced downwards at a random spot on the bed. What she had just seen was really bugging her, and Zexion could tell it was.

Ever since Veronica had first come to the Organisation and he had been assigned to be her caretaker for the first few weeks, he had been able to read her like an open book. The two had one thing in common: They preferred to be alone, yet they were quite happy with each other's company. Zexion was glad to have someone else who was quite intellectual in the Organisation to talk to besides Vexen. The two got along, and had kept quite a few secrets between them. This was one of them. Veronica had only told Zexion of these weird flashbacks, no one else. To her, no one could be trusted in the Organisation. She could only trust Zexion, and vice versa.

Zexion sat on the edge of the bed in front of her, lifting her head up with his finger under her chin so he could shine the torch in her left eye. She winced a little at the light flooding into it.

"So, did anything different happen this time?" Zexion asked as he carefully moved the torch to shine in Veronica's other eye.

"Yeah, it was a bit different"

Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Different how?"

"Well, I saw the girl who I resembled in the memories this time. There was one where she and that Keyblader were messing around, and then there was another where they were older and they didn't even acknowledge each other…"

Zexion tilted her head to the side slightly, shining the torch down her left ear.

"Did you suffer from any other pain besides the one in your head?"

Veronica shook her head a little in reply as the torch was shined into her other ear.

"I see…"

Veronica was confused as to why Zexion was checking her over. She felt fine. She hadn't hurt herself either. Zexion put the torch back inside the first aid box, after turning it off first.

"It seems these flashbacks haven't harmed you in anyway. You're perfectly fine"

"But what do they mean Zexion? Why do I keep having them?"

Zexion sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"I wish I knew. It's not natural for these things to happen to a Nobody"

Veronica pushed herself to the edge of the bed, hanging her legs over it.

"I'm starting to wonder whether I am that girl's Nobody rather than the Keyblade wielder's…"

Zexion sat down beside her on the bed.

"Can't you tell from those memories whose eyes you're looking through?"

Veronica shook her head sadly.

"No. Not yet. I'm seeing two sides to the situations"

"That is rather strange…"

A knock was suddenly heard on Zexion's bedroom door. Zexion immediately stood up.

"Who's there?"

"It's Saix, Number VI. May I come in?"

Zexion grumbled under his breath.

"You may"

Saix slowly opened the door. Veronica stiffened a little. She didn't like Saix for some odd reason. She blamed Emily for that. His eyes straight away fell upon her.

"I need to speak with you for a moment, Number VX. It is very urgent, and the leader has requested that this must be done"

Veronica huffed, standing up without complaint. She turned to Zexion.

"Thank you for helping Zexion"

He nodded.

"Any time Veronica"

Without another word, Veronica quickly followed Saix out of the room.

* * *

The brunette boy and Xenon slowly walked around Twilight Town. After their confrontation with Veronica, Xenon was a bit peeved. So he had announced that they should go for a walk so he could cool off. The boy scratched the back of his head.

"Well, that girl seemed really mad at what you said"

Xenon huffed.

"She only acted like that because she thinks I'm like my Somebody! Don't worry. She'll come round to the suggestion eventually!"

The boy placed his hands behind his head as they continued walking.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing now?"

"We just need to wait here until Veronica changes her mind. Simple"

"How do you know if she will change her mind?"

Xenon tapped his nose, as he glanced back at the boy following behind.

"I just know these things…"

Xenon sat down on a nearby bench, folding his arms. The boy sat beside him, leaning forward slightly and placing his hands together in his lap. The two sat in silence for a moment before the boy decided to talk again.

"Why do you know so much about my Somebody?"

Xenon shrugged.

"I don't know. For some reason my Somebody had knowledge of Emily before she even came here, almost as if they were expecting her. It's weird really"

"But I don't understand. Nobodies are supposed to look like their Somebodies, right? So, why don't Veronica and I look like her?"

Xenon shrugged again. He wasn't really in the mood to strike a conversation. Heck, he didn't even know why he was talking to this kid and allowing him to follow him around. Well, he did know the reason really. He was needed in helping the Keyblade wielder succeed. He couldn't let Xehanort or Xemnas get a hold of him.

"Like I know. If I knew, I would have told you both back there"

Xenon leaned back against the bench, closing his eyes. The boy awkwardly shuffled his feet before talking again.

"Who is your Somebody then?"

Xenon opened his eyes again.

"What?"

"I said: Who is your Somebody then?"

Xenon rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about him"

The boy frowned.

"So, you've met your Somebody before?"

Xenon was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. You could say that…"

The boy tilted his head to the side confused.

"And why do you have a bandage over your eye?"

Xenon rolled his eyes.

"I just injured it! It's no biggie! Geez, you're so curious, aren't you? If you're not careful then that curiosity of yours could get you into a lot of trouble!"

The boy scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry. I don't mean to be"

Xenon sighed.

"You must get it from Emily then. She's the same. She appears to be very curious about things"

A thought suddenly came to Xenon then.

"Say, you never told me your name when we first met, did you?"

The boy quickly looked away, rubbing his head a little.

"Er… Well, I would have told you by now… If I had one…"

Xenon frowned, confused.

"You don't have a name? Wait, of course you don't! You never encountered the Organisation, did you?"

The boy shook his head.

"No. I never even realised Nobodies had to be given names"

Xenon chuckled.

"My, your innocence amuses me! All Nobodies have to be given names, even if we aren't supposed to exist"

"We aren't supposed to exist? Is that why we're called Nobodies then?"

"Yes, hence the name. We're half of our originals"

Xenon felt like this kid was his student. He appeared oblivious to a lot of things, especially about what he was. Then again, he had been thrust straight onto Destiny Islands without anyone finding him, and with only his old memories to go on. Xenon leaned back on the bench a little.

"You know, I think we should give you a name"

The boy's eyes sparkled a little at the mention of the sentence.

"Really?"

Xenon laughed at the boy's eagerness.

"Of course. You're gonna need an identity of your own! We can't keep referring to you to as "Emily's Nobody", now can we?"

The boy nodded in agreement.

"True…"

Xenon frowned in thought for a moment.

"Now let me think. What's Emily's name anagrammed with an "x" in it…?"

The boy waited patiently for Xenon to answer. Finally Xenon clicked his fingers.

"I got it. Her name anagrammed is Meylix!"

The boy frowned.

"Meylix? That sounds more like a girl's name"

Xenon rolled his eyes.

"Well, sorry for trying to help!"

Xenon racked his brain again for another name. An idea suddenly came to him then.

"Wait, what about Emmet?"

The boy tilted his head curiously to the side, saying the name over and over again in his head.

"Emmet… That sounds a lot better than "Meylix"!"

Xenon chuckled.

"Very well. From here on out, your name is now Emmet"

The boy, now dubbed as Emmet, grinned widely in delight.

"It feels odd having a name now, but I'm glad! I have my own identity!"

Xenon couldn't believe how excited this boy was getting over the fact he had a name. It was like a young child finally opening a Christmas present to discover that he had gotten the toy he had waited for all year. He was tempted to smile; however, he held the urge back. Happiness didn't suit him. And besides, why should he be happy for someone else?

Xenon stood up then, stretching.

"Well, I think we should go and scan the area some more. Veronica shouldn't be far. Otherwise she's gone back to The World That Never Was"

Emmet got up with him, and quickly followed behind Xenon as they walked away.

"So, does this make us "friends"?"

Xenon halted for a moment before slowly turning round to face Emmet.

"Why are you even asking that?"

Emmet shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just in my memories. I know I can't hear what they say, but I see them mouthing the word "friend" a lot. So I thought that…"

He looked down, a bit embarrassed. Xenon thought about it for a moment, trying to process what Emmet was actually trying to say.

"Wait, I think I get what you're saying. Do you think that because we were having a laugh, found we get along, and had a little conversation, that it makes us friends?"

Emmet nodded shyly, still glancing down at the floor. Xenon shrugged.

"Well, I don't know how Somebody emotions work either, but I'm guessing that it does make us friends"

Emmet's eyes sparkled with happiness then. Xenon turned back around and continued to walk on ahead, with Emmet following happily behind him.

* * *

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One-"

"Donald, you're marching too fast! I can't keep up with ya!"

"Well hurry up then Goofy! You have longer legs than me!"

I frowned at the top of the stairs as I heard Donald and Goofy arguing. What are they doing anyway? I shrugged. I'll probably find out in a minute when I go down there.

"Morning Emily!"

I glanced back as I saw Ventus exiting from his guest room along with Repliku in tow. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Morning guys! Did you sleep well?"

Repliku yawned.

"I suppose so. My bed didn't appear to be very comfortable though"

Ven chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I suppose my sleep was alright"

He looked around then.

"Where are Roxas and Namine?"

"They went to check on Sora before me, you and Roxas head off to find Riku. They just wanted to be sure that he's ok and everything"

Repliku folded his arms.

"How did Sora end up falling into their clutches anyway?"

I shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Repliku. Sora isn't the type to be caught off guard like that"

"He must have been alone when he was taken, because obviously Riku would have helped if something was up" Ven added. "But then again, Riku was taken too… Something isn't adding up here"

"I know Ven. I know. And Kairi has vanished too. I wonder if Yen-Sid spoke to her before she vanished…"

The three of us jumped suddenly at the sound of Donald crying out in shock, soon followed by Goofy. The three of us quickly dashed down the stairs to find Donald and Goofy in a heap on the floor. The three of us stared at the two in astonishment for a moment, trying to work out how the hell they managed to get themselves into this mess. After another moment of silence, not including the groans of agony from Donald, Repliku decided to question what had happened.

"How did you two end up like that?"

Donald managed with a lot of effort to pull himself out from underneath Goofy as he slowly stood up, dusting off himself and his hat before placing it back on his head again. He frowned at Goofy.

"Well, the big palooka here tripped over his own two feet as we were marching!"

Goofy slowly got to his feet, dusting off his trousers.

"I said I was sorry Donald! I can't help havin' big feet!"

Ven and I were trying so hard not to laugh, while Repliku just stood there, not getting the joke. I folded my arms then.

"Why were you two marching in the first place?"

Both Donald and Goofy glanced at each other before shrugging.

"It's what we do every mornin'! We're just stickin' to routine!" Goofy finally answered.

I sighed then.

"Whatever guys!"

We turned around quickly at the sound of footsteps to find Roxas rushing down the stairs. He was back in his normal clothes, and no longer wearing the Organisation Cloak. He stopped in front of us, panting a little as Namine slowly came down behind him, carrying her sketchbook under her arm.

"See Roxas, I told you they hadn't left yet"

Roxas let out a sigh of relief.

"I had to be sure Namine! I can't keep them waiting when we have to try and fix things before Xehanort screws it all up!"

Ventus punched Roxas playfully in the shoulder.

"But Roxas, we have to do the mission with you. Did you really think we'd just run off without actually looking for you first?"

Roxas frowned in thought for a moment before nodding.

"True… Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the library then!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. Someone's an eager beaver!"

"A what?" Repliku questioned, confused.

I coughed to hide my laughter.

"It's an expression Repliku. Don't worry about it"

The seven of us walked down towards the library, where Yen-Sid and Jiminy were waiting for us. They seemed quite surprised when we walked in.

"My, you three are early! But I suppose in this situation that is quite a good thing!" Jiminy commented, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Roxas pressed, concerned.

"We've managed to locate where Riku is; however, there are enemies in this perimeter that wish to harm him" Yen-Sid replied calmly.

"Where is Riku located?" I asked.

"In the real Traverse Town: The same site where Riku and Sora disappeared before, but within the dream world"

"Why were they there?" Ventus wondered out loud.

My eyes widened.

"Wait, I know why Sora was there! He went there to thank the dream eaters for their help. Riku must have been worried about him when he didn't return and went to look for him. Someone must have attacked them both"

"That's precisely the conclusion we came up with Emily; however, we're not sure who was involved. We believe it had something to do with the real Organisation XIII. So you, Ventus, and Roxas must venture to the real Traverse Town and get Riku away from there. He is currently under the influence of sleep, and is trapped in a never ending nightmare. You three need to break that chain as quickly as possible. Time is of the essence. Do you understand?"

Ventus, Roxas and I saluted Yen-Sid.

"Yes sir" We all said in sync.

"I wish the three of you luck"

A portal was opened up behind us. The three of us quickly dashed through it into Traverse Town. This is starting to become a race against time.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I'll try to be less tardy next time when updating this with the next chapter! But thank you for reviewing, favouriting and following. **


End file.
